


Patinador Favorito

by ambrelaking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, idea basada en un art, no more fluff, pure fluff, sorrynotsorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: El patinador favorito de todo el mundo para Yuri Plisetsky es Yuuri Katsuki.Y este pronto llegará a Rusia.¡que emoción!





	1. Chapter 1

 

CAPITULO 1:

SOY UN FAN

 

El tintineo de la aplicación avisaba que alguien había hecho una publicación.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon en la casa de los abuelos Plisetsky.

Un grito al son de un pequeño joven de rubios cabellos y mirada brillosa.

Pero, ¿a qué se debía aquella mirada?

-¡YUURI KATSUKI HA PUBLICADO!-

El grito hizo que un zumbido se atravesara en el aparato que utilizaba Nikolai Plisetsky para poder escuchar mejor.

Este solo sacudió la cabeza para ambos lados, su nieto era muy… particular respecto al joven patinador japonés.

Arriba, en el dormitorio del nieto, Yuri Plisetsky movía los dedos sobre la pantalla de su celular rápidamente.

Su patinador preferido del mundo entero había subido una foto junto a…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder mientras contemplaba la pantalla del celular.

No lo podía creer. Se acercó al calendario pegado a su pared.

3 de Abril.

No era su cumpleaños, ¿qué clase de regalo adelantado era ese?

Se tiró a su cama de panza, mientras tecleaba.

“Mis dos grandes preferidos en una solo foto @VityaA y @yurikatsuki, ¡los amo!”

Yuri Katsuki había subido una foto junto al patinador Viktor Nikiforov, ambos sonreían y miraban a la cámara.

Los hastags: amigos, 1era competencia, Japón, Rusia, GPF.

Yuri se moría.

Era muy emocionante para él. De pronto se acordó de subirlo a la página y cuando la revisó soltó un suspiro.

Ya lo habían publicado.

Mila, pensó.

Ella era más rápida y no andaba fantaseando como él.

Fue a la página de Minami y vio que su última actualización había sido con la publicación de la mañana. La foto de Pichit junto a Yuuri desayunando juntos.

Yuri sonrió. Le habían ganado esta vez. Aún recordaba como cuando Mila se fue de viaje a su ciudad, él solo no pudo con la cantidad exagerada de imágenes que subía Pichit junto a Yuuri.

Administrar una página dedicada a algún famoso era agotador.

Pero Yuri aun no salía de su asombro.

-Esto es tan genial. Ah~, Yuuri junto a tremendo patinador, ¡está subiendo mucho de nivel!

Él solo podía recordar cuando de pequeño su mamá lo llevó a una presentación de patinaje en Rusia. Ahí vio a Viktor y se asombró, años después, en un momento muy triste de su vida cuando lo llevó a una presentación su abuelo y observó cómo Katsuki Yuuri se superaba a si mismo y ganaba su primera victoria fuera de Japón se enamoró.

El calorcillo ahora a sus 15 años no se iba. Desde aquel momento no había día en que no supiera de las actividades de Yuuri y su apoyo incondicional. Su sueño era poder volver a verlo pero esta vez más cerca.

-Ojala y llegues a ganar la primera parte del GPF y puedas llegar a Rusia, ¡te veré Yuuri, si!

Con su emoción renovada bajo corriendo para recordarle a su abuelo que tenía que llevarlo y cocinar piroshkys de katsudon para poder regalárselos.

A su Yuuri, a su patinador favorito.

 

 

 

 


	2. En camino...

CAPITULO 2:

EN CAMINO...

 

Yuuri Katsuki amaba patinar sobre el hielo. Le gustaba la sensación y se esforzaba mucho para superarse en cada competición.

En este Grand Prix Final, había competido junto a Viktor Nikiforov, su gran ídolo, y había logrado pasar a la competencia en Canadá. Si pasaba esta, iba a Rusia.

Él no se lo podía creer.

¡Lograr pasar junto a Viktor!

Cuando lo vio y juntó valor para ir y pedirle un autógrafo, se sintió morir. Era muy emocionante y él estuve todo el tiempo nervioso.

Después de ellos, y de conversar con su entrenador, se fue a su hotel y durmió todo lo que pudo. Pronto partiría a Canadá. Esperaba que esta vez también pueda pasar, deseaba ir a Rusia.

Deseaba ganar el Grand Prix Final.

.

Yuri Plisetsky reía y conversaba con su amiga Mila Babicheva. O como él le decía: "la bruja".

-Y Mila, hey tonta, hey, ¡hazme caso, te estoy hablando!-gritó cuando su amiga se entretuvo demasiado con el celular.

-Ya, ya, Yuri, solo estoy texteando-le contestó sin dejar de mirar su celular y mover sus dedos sobre el.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no me haces caso, Mila bruja?-le preguntó e intentó arrebatarle el celular pero la chica rusa pelirroja se movió rápido y evitó su pequeño robo.

-Es privado, Yuri. ¿Conoces esa palabra, eh? Seguro que no, Katsuki lo sabe de primera mano-ella habló sonriendo de lado.

Yuri se sonrojó. Siempre era punto de burla por parte de su amiga con su obsesión...admiración por Yuuri Katsuki.

-No es así, solo lo apoyo...mucho.

-Ni las fans de JJ-le picó y se levantó, bolso en mano.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Yuri.

-A verme con Harry, me espera-le dio un gran abrazo, que obviamente Yuri rechazó y la empujó. Ella rió y se fue.

Yuri se quedó solo, hasta que intentó recordar si Mila había pagado por los cafés que se tomaron en la cafetería. 

.

Cuando Yuri llegó a su casa, vió a su abuelo cocinando asi que saludándole le dijo que subiría a su cuarto. Una vez en el, entró a las redes.

No había nada que Yuuri haya subido.

Aburiido, averiguó los precios de pasajes para viajar a Moscú. No eran tan elevados pero con la economía actual de su pequeña familia era un significativo golpe.

Decidió ahorrar aun más,no quería que su abuelo se negara a acompañarlo a ver a Yuuri en la conpetencia del GPF.

Él tenía que estar ahí. Poder verlo de nuevo, y ver cómo es que ha avanzado tanto.

Esta vez le daría algo, aparte de los pirozkys de su abuelo....un regalo.

Y tenía que se único, que cuando su cerdito lo vea le guste y lo lleve en mano cuando observe los resultados.

Su cerdito...

Las mejillas se le calentaron. No sabe cuándo es que comenzó a llamarlo así, inconscientemente. Quizás sea desde la entrevista de una revista japonesa que pudo leerla online y traducida al ruso, en la cual Katsuki admitía su amor por el katsudon. Yuri averiguó que este plato consistía en chuleta de cerdo, y simplemente sucedió.

Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en su cerdito. 

Por eso, cuando Yuuri lleve en sus manos su regalo, ¡se sentiría más cercano a él, aunque este no lo sepa! Su peluchito, porque tenía que ser un peluche, tenía que estar junto a su patinador favorito, en un momento tan importante como Yuri imaginaba que era saber los resultados de una competencia. Esto le sacaba una sonrisa involuntaria, y Yuri la ocultaba en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Le dió una mirada al pequeño pizarron con sus apuntes de esta GPF. Esta vez Yuuri competía con Chris Giacometti, Jean Jacques Leroy, Seun Gil Lee, Viktor Nikiforov y...Otabek Altin.

No sabía mucho de este último patinador, seguro era alguna sorpresa que traía la competencia, como sucedía a veces. Pero él confiaba en su cerdito, sino ganaba lo dejaría de seguir...bueno, no para tanto. 

Si perdía, él estaría aún más junto a él. Nunca abandonarlo, por el cariño ...

O algo más...

...que sentía por Yuuri Katsuki. 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

ADIÓS CANADÁ

La competencia en Canadá para Yuuri Katsuki fue muy difícil. Llegó a pasar a la Final pero por muy poco, y eso no le gustaba. En un momento, Nikiforov se acercó y le brindó una pequeña y reconfortante palmada en el hombro. Aunque Katsuki al sentir el tacto del otro patinador corrió a esconderse bajo el brazo de su entrenador. Su timidez nunca desaparecería del todo.

El programa corto, en comparación al libre, fue el que más bajo puntuación obtuvo y por el que Yuuri estuvo nervioso hasta que dieron los resultados de Minami Kenjiro. Cuando vio el puntaje menor de Kenjiro suspiró aliviado. Claro que igual fue muy triste saber que un compañero no pasó.

Junto a su entrenador y ahora con una carga más grande en su espalda, Yuuri dejaría Canadá para seguir la competencia. Esta vez en Rusia.

_“Pasajeros con destino a Rusia, acercarse…”_

Yuuri dejó de lado su celular y lo guardó. Cogió su maleta y siguió su camino.

-AK-

En Rusia, específicamente en una casa en St. Petersburg, un adolescente rubio lloraba y comía piroshky,  su cerdito había pasado pero no con la puntuación esperada. En cambio, ese kazajo nuevo que Yuri no conocía había quedado con buenos puntos.

Mila, a su lado, trataba de consolarlo y también que este dejara de ser tan dramático con todo lo que tenía que ver Yuuri Katsuki.

ꟷYuri, hey, Yuri, deja ya de llorar…y comerꟷle advertía la pelirroja desde una considerable distancia del joven ruso. A pesar de que este estuviera triste por su cerdito, también estaba molesto y estresado. Por un momento, él pensó que Yuuri no llegaría a Rusia.

El pensamiento fue aterrador.

ꟷTú no sabes, Mila. ¿Si no llegaba? ¡Los regalos, comida y mi viaje a Moscú! Todo de lado. Lo peor es que el tiempo hasta que podría volverlo a ver sería enorme ꟷgimió el rubio mientras lágrimas caía por sus mejillas y se llevaba un piroshky a la boca.

ꟷPero pasó, Yuri. Y ahora se dirige hacia aquí ꟷella le acercó los pañuelos y Yuri se los arrebató de las manos. Mila solo suspiró al no oír ningún agradecimiento, pero se distrajo con la vibración de su celular. Lo sostuvo en su mano y abrió Instagram ꟷYURI, MIRA ꟷgritó ella.

Este solo la observo y Mila le acercó el celular al rostro.

ꟷ ¡PUBLICÓ! ꟷlos piroshky y lágrimas fueron dejadas atrás mientras Yuri le quitaba el celular a Mila y observaba las imágenes que Katsuki había subido a la red. No eran de él, pero sí mostraban paisajes de Canadá. Aunque Yuri logró vislumbrar su reflejo del japonés en una de las fuentes que habían en los lugares.

Bastó eso para que sonriera y su abuelo suspirara y guardara dos pequeños boletos en su cajón de noche. Su nieto estaba feliz de nuevo. Él solo agradeció al japonés en su mente.


	4. Chapter 4

LLEGADA A RUSIA

Yuuri Katsuski llegó cansado a la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia. Su entrenador detrás de él, también tenía un rostro agotado y ojeroso. Ambos tomaron un taxi con dirección a su hotel. 

Cuando llegaron se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, ni bien llegaron se tiraron a la cama a descansar. 

                                                                               

—Abuelo, ¡apúrate!—gritaba Yuri Plisetsky a su abuelo Nikolai. Este sonreía mientras aseguraba la puerta de la casa. 

—Ya voy, Yuratchka, no te apresures—le decía el anciano una vez llegaba al auto y cerraba la puerta.

Yuri sentado en el asiento de copiloto rebotaba en su asiento emocionado y nervioso. Al fin era el día y ya iba a ir a Moscú para ver a Yuuri patinar. 

_No lo puedo creer, al fin te veré, cerdito._

El auto arrancó con un fuerte sonido. 

—Abuelo, ¿tienes las entradas, verdad?—Yuri le preguntó a su abuelo. No se perdonaría olvidarselas y después sufrir algún colapso nervioso en medio de Kolomna*.

—Claro que las tengo, Yuratchka, si las olvido me matas—se rió el abuelo.

Yuri solo lo miro enojado, aunque no por mucho. Nunca podía enojarse con él. Lo quería demasiado. 

   .

                                                                                 

El viaje fue largo, pero cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad de Moscu y después se dirigieron a Kolomna. La sensación en el estomago de Yuri crecía y crecía. Esto hacía que se pusiera más nervioso a cada momento. 

Llegaron al hotel e hicieron las solicitudes de cuartos. Uno compartido, con dos cuartos y un baño, cómodo y de bajo precio. Lo justo. No era como que se iban a quedar mucho tiempo, máximo tres días. Su abuelo se echo a dormir ni bien llegaron, a las 5pm aproximadamente. Yuri, en cambio, se puso a charlar por teléfono con su amiga Mila. Contándole que iba a tomar muy buenas fotos con la cámara que esta le había prestado. 

Ya era tarde cuando Nikolai le dijo a su nieto para comer. En un momento pensaron en pedir para comer en el cuarto pero el servicio que venia con la habitación no incluía comida. Por ello Yuri decidió salir a comprar comida y luego regresar. Su abuelo no quiso en primer lugar pero luego aceptó.

Yuri se puso bufanda y guantes y salió de la habitación rumbo al ascensor para llegar al primer piso del hotel. Desde lejos pudo escuchar el sonido característico que indicaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y corrió a detenerlas. No se arriesgaría a bajar por las escaleras, hay que evitar la fatiga, sí, incluso cuando es para bajar.

Pudo llegar a tiempo y entró como remolino al ascensor. Una vez dentro presiono el botón y esperó. Hasta que una risa pequeña se escuchó.

—Vaya, Plisetsky, ¿qué te trae a Kolomna este día tan frió?—dijo una voz aguda y aniñada. 

Yuri solo cerró por unos momentos sus ojos. 

_Minami._

—Creo que eso lo sabemos ambos, Kenjirou—le respondió Yuri al girarse y mirar a su archienemigo, el  _cabeza manchado de ketchup_ , como le decía él. 

—Debes saber, que esta vez Yuuri aceptará mi regalo.

—Él acepta los obsequios de todos, Cabeza llena de Ketchup, así de bueno es él—dijo Yuri sonriendo al mencionar aquello.

—Vi que tu pagina sobre Yuuri sube sus " _me gusta_ ", ¿no habrás hecho algo?—pregunta Minami, algo molesto por el apodo pero no lo suficiente.

En ese momento el timbre que anuncia las puertas abiertas del ascensor sonó.

Minami bajó y camino muy rápido. Yuri se quedo de piedra por unos momentos, no dejó que le respondiera. Solo atinó a encogerse de hombro. 

Salió del ascensor y comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño restaurante. En el camino recordó como es que se formo esta pequeña enemistad entre Minami y él. 

Era los comienzos del año escolar y el niño nuevo de su curso era Minami. Él lo notó pero no hizo mucho, solo reconocerlo y fin. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que Kenjiro no salia a los recesos y no conversaba con muchos niños. No le importo, obviamente, él no quería nada más que llegar a su casa y tener el celular en sus manos. Lamentablemente su abuelo  no le dejaba llevar el celular a la escuela. Pero un día Minami se le acercó, comenzó una conversación en la que no le dejo ni presentarse o contestar a sus preguntas. En un actuar muy de él, le grito que se callara y no lo molestara.  Minami no se rindió diciéndole que seria buena idea ser amigos, Yuri se molestaba y lo alejaba. Nunca supo como es que descubrió que él tenia una pagina dedicada al patinador japones, pero lo hizo. Minami también se creo una pagina dedicada a Yuuri Katsuki. Lo que molesto mucho a Yuri que lo vio como un intento de molestarlo aún mas. Desde ahí, con los constantes rechazos por parte de Yuri hacia Minami este comenzó una pequeña rivalidad que se desataba en sus paginas. Cuando lo pensaba, Yuri decidía que ese juego era de idiotas.

Pero de ninguna manera dejaría ganar a Minami. ¿Ganar qué? No lo sabe, pero no lo dejará. 

Cuando llegó al restaurante pidió para llevar y se sentó en unas sillas especiales para esperar los pedidos. Tenía una vista directa hacia las mesas del lado del restaurante. Yuri miraba  a las diferentes personas. De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Yuri Plisetsky corrió a esconderse.

 

—No puede ser—dijo en un susurro mientras veía como varios patinadores, entre ellos Yuuri Katsuki, entraban. 

 _O es mi noche de suerte o de castigo._  

Se miró como estaba vestido y quiso irse y no volver. Vestía horrible a su opinión. Sus ropas no eran las adecuadas.

—Un momento—se dijo— ¡no importa! iré y le pediré unos momentos y le diré mi admiración y apoyo para mañana en la competencia, sí, eso.

Pero cuando se decidió a ir vio como Yuuri sonreía y reía, y el arrebato se le iba. 

Esa no era su manera de ir a conocer a su ídolo.

—Hey, niño, oye, tu pedido ya está—se escucho la voz de un hombre y Yuri se acercó a recoger su pedido.

Miró de nuevo a la mesa donde su cerdito estaba y cerró los ojos. ¿Y si era la ultima vez que tenia de verlo?

_No seas idiota, mañana lo veras y en su mejor modo, un Yuuri patinando sobre hielo._

Los abrió solo para darse cuenta que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Yuuri Katsuki. El rojo no era suficiente para describir de qué color se puso su rostro. 

Fue un momento especial para Yuri. Se detuvo el mundo y solo quería ir y estrechar a su cerdito en un abrazo y contarle todo lo que había hecho en su vida, todo lo bueno que le otorgó. Su fuerza traspasada a él y su admiración profunda hacia él. Decirle cómo su patinaje sacó una gran sonrisa en él cuando de pequeño su mamá lo abandono junto a su abuelo. 

Yuri salio del restaurante con el corazón latiendo a mil y corrió al hotel.

_Cobarde._

—¿Por qué no me acerque?—se preguntó—Bueno, no podía solo ir, ¿qué si lo incomodaba? No, no, Yuri, cálmate y reacciona. Hoy no era el día, o noche, en que lo conocerías. Mañana, sí, mañana será—con esto se metió al elevador. 

Fue una agradable comida junto a su abuelo pero para Nikolai no le pasó desapercibido el temblor en las manos de su nieto mientras comía. Ya se enteraría él.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo pasándo todo a esta platafomra T.T


	5. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, solo quiero avisar que este fic NO está completo, solo que no sé cómo ponerlo en ao3, o sea, que no salga como completo o algo así, pero bueno, aviso por algo.
> 
> Me animan esos buenos kudos y comentarios. Subo en este instante los demás capítulos para igual a Wattpad :3

 

El día de la competencia había llegado y Yuuri Katsuki se sentía nervioso. Era la primera vez que llegaba a las finales de un Grand Prix y la ansiedad le ganaba. No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en el cuarto de su hotel.

En unos momentos llegaría su entrenador y juntos partirían a Kolomna, donde se realizaría el evento deportivo. En un impulso, cogió su celular y se entretuvo mirando las imágenes de sus compañeros y conocidos del patinaje. También tenía algunos mensajes, su familia y Yuuko le mandaban muchas vibras al igual que sus amigos. No supo cómo pero entre tantas publicaciones coló una de una bonita chica pelirroja sonriendo a la cámara mientras detrás aparecía un chico rubio con un gigantesco peluche de cerdo rosado en brazos.

Estaba con la leyenda de “Alguien está alistándose para conocer a su novio”. Esa simple imagen le sacó una sonrisa, y de paso le hizo olvidar un poco el nerviosismo. Hasta que uno toques a su puerta lo despertaron. Rápido se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

ꟷVamos, Yuuri, ya es hora-le dijo su entrenador mientras le sonreía.

Yuuri suspiro y tomó aire. Era la hora.

 

ꟷAbuelo, tú adelántate y toma los asientos, yo llevaré…algoꟷ le dijo Yuri a su abuelo Nikolai mientras ambos ingresaban al gran complejo de Kolomna.

ꟷ ¿estás seguro, Yurachtka? No te vayas a perder…ꟷ

ꟷClaro que no, abuelo, sé cómo ubicarmeꟷ le cortó rápido Yuri mientras le sonreía.

ꟷEstá bien, pero recuerda llegar para que veas a tu patinadorꟷ le recordó Nikolai antes de ir hacia las bancas.

Muy bien, llegó la hora.

Yuri sacó de su bolsillo su celular mientras con mochila en la espalda iba caminando mirando para ambos lados.  En un momento, se metió a un pequeño baño que había por ahí. Después de unos minutos salió con unos patines en mano y vestido con la casaca de la selección de patinaje rusa. Seguro los patinadores se daban cuenta pero guardias y demás no. Yuri solo quería ir y desearle suerte a su cerdito antes que cualquiera lo haga.

Deseaba ser él quien le diera ánimos.

Con esa resolución en mente camino tranquilamente y con rostro serio hacia el área destinada a los patinadores buscando a Yuuri.

En su camino se cruzaba con reporteros que él sabía esquivarlos y pasar desapercibido, era lo que tenía que hacer. Veía a Jean Jaques, pero pasó de largo. Después vio a Chris Giacometti y también pasó. Cuando volteó en una esquina se golpeó con algo que lo hizo caer y soltar los patines a un lado. Rápidamente se levantó sin mirar hacia arriba y quiso seguir avanzando pero una voz lo detuvo.

ꟷ¿Tú eres del equipo ruso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Georgi? ¿Ahora tienes el cabello rubio? ꟷ antes que siguiera escuchando más Yuri levanto la cabeza y vio quien le estaba hablando.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

ES VIKTOR NIKIFOROV. Todo su mente gritaba y saltaba al ver a su primer gran admiración pero por fuera su rostro se mantenía pétreo y expresaba una tranquilidad que era obvio no sentía.

ꟷEh…yo…ꟷ cuando sintió que no podía decir ninguna palabra escuchó la voz de un hombre y se sintió aún más atrapado.

ꟷNikiforov, es hora de que salgas yaꟷ

ꟷOh, gracias Otabekꟷ esta vez se dirigió a Yuriꟷ parece que no eres de la selección pero cuanto entusiasmoꟷ luego siguió su camino.

Yuri no sabía cómo es que se había quedado en blanco y no había podido decir algo, lo que sea. Se quedó mudo y sin poder decir nada. Se enterraría por esto, si es que no tuviera que ver a alguien aun y también saber que si Viktor ya estaba patinando significaba que pronto sería el turno de Yuuri. Comenzó a moverse aun con el corazón latiendo fuerte.

Pero alguien al parecer aun no se había movido.

Otabek Altin estaba frente a él.

Yuri enfrentó su mirada y este se la devolvió. Al parecer él ya se había dado cuenta que no era patinador por lo tanto no debería estar en ese lugar. Pero Yuri no se iba de ahí sin antes animar a Yuuri.

ꟷ¿Sabes que las bancas están por otro lugar, verdad?ꟷle dijo Otabek y Yuri solo pudo pasar saliva.

Aunque, de nuevo, su salvación vino con la interrupción de otra persona.

ꟷ¡Hey, Otabek, aquí estas, veamos la siguiente presentación juntos! ¿Por qué siempre te escondes?ꟷ decía el joven canadiense Jean Jaques.

Yuri vio como el kazajo volteaba y se quedaba callado mirando a Jean.

Pero ese enfrentamiento de miradas no le importaba Yuri. Él necesitaba ir a ver a Yuuri.

En un descuido de ambos jóvenes canadiense y kazajo respectivamente, se escabullo y salió por otro pasillo.

Y el tiempo paró.

Ahí con una mirada fiera y aún con lentes se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki. Vestía con el atuendo típico de la selección japonesa pero él sabía que debajo de esas ropas estaba la que a él realmente le impactaba. La que iba a utilizar para su presentación. Se dejó guiar como mosca hacia un dulce y se acercó.

Pudo oir pequeñas indicaciones dadas a Yuuri por su entrenador y a este asentir. Todo el cuerpo del japonés se rodeaba por un aura de valentía y firmeza, poder, abrumador poder de enfrentarse a todo y Yuri supo que esta última presentación de Yuuri en el Grand Prix sería de las mejores.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de su cerdito paró.

Yuuri miró a un costado y lo vio.

ꟷYuuri…

A Plisetsky no le salía la voz y quiso golpearse. No quería que sucediese lo mismo que con Viktor. Con Yuuri no, por favor.

ꟷ¿Si?ꟷ le respondió el japonés dándole una mirada que contrastaba con la decidida que tenía anteriormente. Eso solo puso más nervioso a Yuri.

Ahora estaba frente al Yuri amable y tranquilo, tímido, que no podía dar muchas entrevistas porque se cohibía demasiado.

Era demasiado.

ꟷYo…ꟷ

Pero no, al diablo, él tenía que encontrar su voz y hablarle y decirle…

¡Vamos, Plisetsky, tú puedes, por Dios, que tenías un discurso que darle y que has practicado por días! ¡Vamos!

ꟷYo…te admiro mucho, Yuuriꟷ soltó para después  sentir su rostro encenderse pero no dejó de observar fijamente a Katsuki. Quería ver cómo es que reaccionaba Yuuri.

Este sonrió y un muy pequeño sonrojo también se instaló en su rostro.

ꟷOh…gracias, muchas graciasꟷ le respondió mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente. Nunca sería bueno con los elogios, y eso sabía Yuri.

Así que para no comenzar a incomodar de ningún modo, le dijo todo lo ue había venido a decir.

ꟷMi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y soy una gran fan tuyo. El más grande fan tuyo. Tengo que decirte que amo como patinas y que con solo verte me pone muy feliz todo el día o semana. Me inspiras mucho al siempre verte intentar superarte cada día. Soy fuerte y eso te lo debo a ti. Eres un gran patinador, no lo olvides. El mejor…para mí, eres mi patinador favorito, Yuuri. ¡Ganarás este Grand Prix!ꟷ después de soltar todo aquello Yuri corrió, saliendo de la vista del japonés y dejándolo con un agradable calor en el pecho.

Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así. Sus padres y amigos, era normal para él que ellos se lo dijeran pero un total desconocido nunca. Desde el comienzo lo único que había recibido de desconocidos había sido desconfianza y algo de desprecio. El camino de un patinador, en especial uno como él, no era fácil. Constantemente se perdía a sí mismo y esto decepcionaba a las personas a su alrededor y por consiguiente a él mismo. Él pensaba que las personas ya no creían más en él. Si lo hacía su familia y amigos era por eso, por ser sus personas cercanas.  Pero la seguridad con la que dijo ese chico rubio dijo lo último lo animó mucho y una sonrisa, muy grande sonrisa no abandonó su cara hasta que su turno de patinar llegó.

Yuuri Katsuki, animado y feliz como estaba, se dijo que tenía una personita que hacer sonreír y salió a la pista. La música comenzó.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Diferentes emociones seguían corriendo por el cuerpo de Yuri Plisetsky cuando llegó junto a su abuelo Nikolai. Sus piernas y manos temblaban cual fideos y una semi sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

 _Se lo dije_ , pensó entre nervioso y emocionado, _¡se lo dije, por Dios!_

Nikolai, que lo observaba algo confundido solo podía imaginarse qué habrá pasado, ya que su nieto se notaba exaltado.

Encogiéndose de hombros el anciano hombre se acomodó en su sitio y observó cómo el japonés Yuuri Katsuki entraba a la pista.

Claro que no contó con los gritos fuertes que su adorado nieto comenzó a proferir ni bien se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba frente a él. Yuri no era el único pero muchos notaron que sí era el más bullicioso.

Yuuri, en la pista, se perdió en pensamientos que rondaban sobre aquel jovencito rubio. Seguía meditando sobre cuánto le había llegado a calar las palabras de Yuri.

_Yuri._

Que se llamaran igual le hizo sonreír mentalmente. Pero debía apartar estas reflexiones. Ya era la hora que brillara, después de todo el angelito que lo había motivado estaba sentado en algún lado de las gradas mirándolo.

La música se sobrepuso a los gritos y aplausos, y Yuuri comenzó.

La rutina de esta vez era sobre la esperanza. A él le venía bien aquello, esos sentimientos de esperanza.  Esos que a veces sentía se le escapan de las manos. Tenía conciencia de que aunque no fuera tan mayor, sus momentos de poder alzar y alcanzar la gloria se acortaban. Pero pensaba en poder hacerlo, en poder ganar el Grand Prix y si se esforzaba, hacerlo en las demás competencias.

Un grito se oyó cuando dio su primer salto, un Loop, que fue bien ejecutado. La coreografía que realizaba esta vez era buena y a Yuuri le gustaba, más porque había sido participe de ella. Desde el comienzo de la competencia deseaba estar más integrado a sus coreografías y la música, elementos importantes para poder competir, y no dejarlo todo a su entrenador. Él había escuchado que Viktor Nikiforov se creaba sus propias coreografías y elegía sus melodías, era un gran patinador Nikiforov y debido a ello también comenzó a pensar más en participar en sus preparaciones.

Un primer Salchow fue el que más aplausos y gritos extrajo de los asistentes.

Yuri Plisetsky prácticamente no parpadeaba para no perderse ningún movimiento del japonés en la pista. Incluso su abuelo Nikolai pensaba que ni respiraba. Para el ruso ver su sueño estarse cumpliendo era demasiado, las emociones que ya inundaban desde antes su menudo cuerpo se intensificaban hasta cuatro veces más. No pensaba poder salir vivo de esto, por lo menos feliz, eso sí.

La presentación seguía y ambos se concentraban en sus objetivos, Yuuri en no dejarse vencer por el cansancio y lograr sus saltos, unirse con su esperanza y alcanzarla mientras que Yuri soñaba despierto y sensaciones maravillosas recorrían su cuerpo.

Ambos se sentían en el aire.

Salto tras salto hecho a la perfección hacían inundar el Kolomna con gritos de alegría, eran los más altos, incluso que los dados a Nikiforov. Claro que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se enteraban, ellos seguían en lo suyo.

Cuando la música llegaba ya a su última tonada, Yuuri terminó con un Salchow cuádruple y dio su último aliento para que salga a la perfección. El cansancio sí había hecho mella en él. Pero cuando aterrizó con una floritura nunca antes vista en él respiró más tranquilo.

No se lo creía.

Después de unos momentos de que Yuuri se sintió empapado de una felicidad sin igual y con ganas enormes de llorar, buscó con sus ojos al chico rubio que le había ayudado bastante sin pensarlo. No pudo ver mucho por las luces pero sí la caída de diferentes peluches a su alrededor.

Vio entonces uno que sobresalía de todos los demás con forma de cerdito, uno grande y rosado. Se sonrojó pensando en qué le trataban de decir con aquello pero de todas maneras se acercó a recogerlo y llevarlo en un brazo despidiéndose del público y saliendo de la pista.

 

* * *

* * *

 

-Abuelo, ¡¿lo viste?! ¡Dime si lo viste!- gritaba un emocionado Yuri Plisetsky en su asiento junto a su abuelo Nikolai.

-Claro que sí, Yuratchka, mis oídos aun no se recuperan de tus gritos- le respondió este con una sonrisa.

-Es que fue…wow- decía Yuri mientras no dejaba de sonreír, los nervios anteriores olvidados. Su Yuuri, su cerdito, lo había hecho bien.

 

_Muy bien._

 

Nikolai sonreía a su pequeño. De pronto recordó algo y se volteó a su maleta y extrajo un taper cuadrado muy bien envuelto.

 

-¿No te olvidas de esto, Yuratchka? Pensé que serías el más emocionado en dárselo- le dijo a su nieto entregándole la carga.

 

El delicioso aroma le hizo saber a Yuri qué era lo que contenía el taper y además querer golpearse por no haber ido ya con Yuuri.

 

-¡Gracias, abuelo! Iré ahora mismo…-ya se levantaba cuando escuchó a su abuelo hablar.

-¿Ahora? ¿No verás las demás presentaciones?- le preguntó Nikolai.

-Ya vi la que deseaba-le respondió su nieto- regreso más rato.

 

Se levantó entonces Yuri y de nuevo se puso la chaqueta del equipo ruso internándose en el complejo hasta poder ver de nuevo a Yuuri.

Y claro que lo vio.

Yuuri conversaba por celular y sus ojos brillaban.

A Yuri el corazón le comenzó a latir fuerte y rápido antes de que el joven japonés se diera cuenta de su presencia y se acercara a él.

 

* * *

 

Su mamá le había llamado ni bien terminó su presentación y Yuuri emocionado le había contestado. Nunca las felicitaciones de su madre, familia y amigos le llegaron tan fondo al corazón. Sentía que les daba una gran felicidad y eso hacía que él también estuviera feliz.

De un momento a otro, sintió una presencia y se volteó.

Ahí estaba.

El chico ruso, parado y vestido con la chaqueta del equipo ruso, del Junior, sostenía en sus manos un paquete. Sus pies se movieron solo mientras soltaba una suave despedida a su madre y colgaba.

Aunque una vez estuvo cerca del rubio no supo qué decir. Unas gracias no estarían mal, le dijo su conciencia.

 

-Gracias-soltó.

-¿Eh?- un gesto de confusión cruzó por el rostro del más joven aunque fue por un momento Çantes de que un suave sonrojo se apreciara-. No fue nada. Eh… yo te he traído algo Yuuri.

 

Yuri levantó el empaque para abrirlo y sacar del un piroshki.

 

-¿Oh?- Yuuri vio con grandes ojos la deliciosa empanada frente a él.- Huele rico, gracias- dijo antes de cogerlo y llevarlo a su boca.

Cuando lo probó, su sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Katsudon!- dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a morder el piroshki.

 

Yuri sonreía y sus ojitos brillaban emocionados. ¡Le había gustado el regalo!

Pero antes de que le contestara una figura se acercó a ellos.

Viktor Nikiforov les sonreía a ambos.

 

-Yuuri, bien hecho hoy, tu presentación fue impecable-soltó mirando esta vez fijamente al japonés.

 

Yuri pudo ver claramente como el nerviosismo se presentó en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

 

-¡Gracias!- dijo inclinándose y sonriendo muy nervioso.

Viktor solo asintió. Y se iba a voltear pero su mirada se cruzó con Yuri.

 

-¿Tú eres el de antes, verdad?- le preguntó.

-Eh… bueno, sí…-le respondió Yuri también algo nervioso.

 

Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que la presencia del patinador ruso impedía y disminuía su tiempo con Yuuri así que actuó por sí solo.

 

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso un joven no puede entrar a ver a su patinador favorito?- respondió mirando desafiante a Viktor, pensando en que si este le respondía con alguna advertencia sobre su estancia en lugares que no debía estar le daría un pisotón.

 

Pero la reacción de Nikiforov le sorprendió cuando este comenzó a reír.

 

-Pues no es solo tu patinador favorito, niño-le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Yuuri, que se volvió aun más rojo, e irse.

 

Yuri se quedó de piedra, antes de sentir una amargura por dentro que hizo a Yuuri confundirla con vergüenza.

 

-Viktor es muy…gracioso-

-Viejo- completó Yuri junto a Yuuri.

 

Yuuri lo miró algo sorprendido por la respuesta del más joven pero lo dejó pasar.

 

-Bueno, gracias Yuri, esos piroshki estuvieron muy deliciosas-le dijo.

 

Yuri sintió esa oración como una para despedirse.

No quiero que te despidas. Su mirada se perdió en el rostro de Yuuri frente a él hasta el cerdito sentado en una banca cercana.

 

Eso- señala al cerdo rosado- te lo di yo.

 

Yuuri volteo para mirar qué señalaba Yuri y sonrió. Esa noche sonreía mucho al parecer.

 

-¿De verdad? Me gustó mucho- le dijo antes de acercarse al peluche y cogerlo en manos- pero… ¿tratas de decirme algo con este peluche?

 

Yuri se le quedo viendo hasta que un clic hizo en su cabeza.

 

-¡Pues claro! ¡Era un cerdito porque tú eres mi cerdito!, pensó aunque no lo dijo En cambio, un sonrojo, que ya se cansaba de estarse sonrojando pero estar frente a Yuuri lo ponía así, apareció.

-Bueno… es una pequeña historia, es que… ¿te gusta el katsudon, verdad?- preguntó, aunque no espero a recibir respuesta- pues el Katsudon según averigüé tiene como ingrediente principal cerdo, entonces como sé que es tu comida favorita, se me ocurrió regalarte uno…me recuerda a ti- y el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte.

 

Yuri bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no debió de decir lo último. Pero Yuuri no se lo tomó mal, sino que se avergonzó porque al parecer tenía un fan frente a él.

Le causó ternura la acción del chico ruso.

-Está muy bonito- le dijo-. Gracias… de nuevo.

 

Antes de que su cerebro pensara más, Yuuri siguió hablando.

-Como agradecimiento, tú… ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?, no he estado mucho en Rusia y menos en Moscú pero…-y cuando ya comenzaba a divagar el sonido de un afirmación emocionada proveniente de Yuri le hizo callar.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí- le respondió Yuri feliz.

Claro que cuando se dio cuenta de su comportamiento trató de tranquilizarse rápidamente- digo sí, sería genial.

 

Yuuri  rió y ofreciéndole una mano extendida esperó.

Yuri claro que la tomó, feliz y a punto de desmayarse.

-Hecho, nos vemos más tarde. ¿A qué hora?- le preguntó y Yuri tubo que agitar la cabeza, creía que todo era un sueño.

-A las 8pm- le respondió inseguro, ¿sería buena hora? ¿Quizás no? Pero sus dudas se fueron.

-Claro. Frente a Kolomna, ¿sí? – le dijo Yuuri y Yuri asintió.

 

Esa sería la mejor noche de su vida, sin duda.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. La Cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin la cita ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está, hemos igualado a Wattpad. En estos días traeré el nuevo capitulo.

 

La paciencia nunca había sido una virtud en Yuri Plisetsky. Era joven e impetuoso, deseaba todo a la velocidad de la luz. Pero ahora, apoyado en un muro frente al Kolomna, su paciencia estaba siendo probada. Faltaba aun unos 15 minutos para reunirse con Yuuri pero él no había podido esperar más en el cuarto de hotel junto a su abuelo. Sin decir más que un “ya vengo” Yuri salió del lugar.

Miraba al frente, reflexionando un poco. Sin querer sus recuerdos se transportaron a su niñez, con su abuelo cuidando siempre de él. Su madre siempre estaba demasiado ocupada para atenderlo. Ella no era mala, solo muy joven para cargar con un hijo. Por ello, su padre, el abuelo Nikolai, se hizo  madre y padre para él desde muy pequeño.  Extrañaba a su madre, a veces lo negaba, de su padre no sabía nada, solo que no se parecía mucho a él, cosa que agradecía su mamá. De un tiempo a ahora, ella realizaba muy pocas visitas. Su abuelo siempre la excusaba pero él sabía que la cubría. Ya no tenía interés en un hijo. Su hijo.

 _Es mejor_ , se dijo. Él estaba bien solo, Nikolai cuidaba muy bien de él y no necesitaba de ella.

-Lamento llegar tarde.

La voz lo sorprendió. Yuuri estaba ya a su lado. Muy abrigado y algo sonrojado le sonreía.

Algo nervioso le regresó el gesto.

-No te disculpes-le dijo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mirando para diferente lado. Yuuri observó como Yuri no llevaba mucha ropa abrigadora encima.

-¿No tienes frío?-le preguntó. Japón también era de clima fuerte en sus épocas de frío o calor pero en cuanto a lo primero, Rusia se llevaba el primer lugar.

-Algo, estoy acostumbrado ya-le respondió Yuri con una sonrisa.

Yuri se dijo que ya era tiempo de dejar estar parados frente al complejo e ir al punto.

La cita.

Comenzó a caminar, haciendo que Yuuri lo siguiera.

No tenía destino fijo, ya se le ocurriría algo en el camino.

-¿Y… es tu primera vez en Rusia?- quiso tirarse en el medio de la pista. Claro que no era su primera vez. Él lo sabía muy bien. Pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Por fuera se notaba tranquilo y hasta algo lejano, pero por dentro un chico lleno de nervios.

Vamos, que estaba saliendo con su gran amor platónico. Eso no ocurría siempre. Por decir nunca.

-En realidad no. Ya he venido antes a competir, pero no tenía tiempo para poder visitar apropiadamente-le respondió Yuuri.

Era verdad, siempre prefería estar en su dormitorio en el hotel.

-Pues qué bueno que tu primera vez sea conmigo- Yuri enrojeció cuando entendió lo que acababa de decir pero Yuuri no pareció tomarlo mal. Su mini infarto se calmó.

-Sí-le dijo- a propósito, ¿cómo conseguiste esa chaqueta rusa? No te enojes- el rostro de Yuuri expresaba curiosidad- pero estoy seguro que no eres patinador.

Yuri se sonrojó, era vergonzoso contar.

-Yo…lo hice- le respondió- es muy fácil, en realidad, lo hice el mes pasado.

Yuuri se sorprendió, no veía la razón de hacer aquello.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

A eso sí que Yuri no quería responder. Esto era a lo que no quería llegar, pero Yuuri lo miraba esperando su respuesta. No podía quedarse callado.

-Para verte- respondió, bajando la mirada, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Yuuri sonrió algo avergonzado también. Las orejas de Yuri estaban rojas y eso le causaba ternura.

-¿Eres algo así como mi fan?- le preguntó.

 _Oh, fan, no. Muy fan_ , pensó Yuri, pero no lo dijo.

-Sí.

Y antes que su cara explotará como un tomate, el delicioso aroma de piroshki se hizo presente. Alzo su rostro para ver un puesto de ese postre. Su favorito.

Volvió a mirar a Yuuri y tomando su mano lo arrastro para acercarse.

-Ayer te invité algunos, mira-le dijo cuando llegaron al puesto.

-Oh, ¡piroshki!-se sorprendió Yuuri.

Yuuri le compró algunos esta vez. Aunque Yuri se negó al principio.

Mientras seguían paseando llegaron a un gran centro comercial. Yuri no dudó en de nuevo arrastrar a Yuuri dentro.

En una tienda de ropa, Yuri no pudo consigo mismo y se compró una linda casaca negra con un tigre rugiendo detrás. A Yuuri le gustaba cómo su acompañante parecía un pequeño remolino ni bien llegaron a ese tipo de lugares. No duraron mucho ahí, mientras se dirigían a la salida Yuuri vio un restaurant de comida japonés, en un letrero fuera ponía que ese día justamente venderían katsudon. Eso le alegró y para no despedirse tan rápido del Yuri, esta vez él tomo con algo de nervios el antebrazo de Yuri y lo arrastró suavemente al establecimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuuri?- le preguntó Yuri- ¿dónde vamos?

-He visto un lugar donde vende katsudon, debes probarlo, vamos.

El lugar era cómodo y cálido, una chica japonesa les atendió y se alegró de tener un compatriota en su restaurante.

El katsudon estaba delicioso aunque Yuri pudo ver cómo Yuuri hacía un gesto de tristeza, sus ojos se veían algo distraídos. Para no caer en un ambiente decaído decidió hablar.

-¿Pasa algo, Yuuri?-le preguntó.

-Esto me recuerda a mi mamá-le respondió- ella prepara el mejor katsudon del mundo.

Yuuri le miró sonriendo, aún con un halo de tristeza, para después seguir comiendo.

-¿No la ves mucho?- siguió preguntando Yuri. El katsudon dejado de lado, no quería ver tristeza en la mirada de Yuuri. No le gustaba.

-No como quisiera, pero cuando termino del GPF iré de nuevo. Las termas son geniales.

-¿Termas?

-Mi familia es dueña de Yu-topia Akatsuki, son baños termales, los últimos de Hasetsu.

Yuri pensó que eso era un dato que no sabía de él.

-Eso no sabía- soltó, pero se percató de inmediato lo dicho- digo, no tenía…

-No es algo que mencione mucho-le restó Yuuri.

Acabaron de comer y salieron.

Yuuri se movía nervioso y Yuri supo que quería decirle algo.

-Suéltalo-le dijo.

Algo nervioso, Yuuri le respondió- solo quería agradecerte. Ayer, con lo que me dijiste, me ayudó mucho.

Yuri no se esperaba eso, después de todo solo había dicho lo que sentía. Pero sintió un calor en su cuerpo, cálido, al saber que había ayudado a Yuuri.

-Tú también me has ayudado mucho.

Eso sorprendió a Yuuri. ¿En qué momento?, se dijo.

Yuri debió observar su confusión y continuó.

-Desde pequeño me gustó el patinaje, verlo. Mi mamá me acompañaba primero…después mi abuelo. Recuerdo que-miró a Yuuri- cuando pasó…algo, fui con mi abuelo a una competencia Junior, tú estabas ahí, patinando. Verte me sorprendió, más que a cualquier otro. Caístes muchas veces, fuiste el último lugar-Yuuri se sonrojó al oírlo- pero te levantaste en todas. Además, tu estilo era hermoso, me gustó y me animó-

Soltar todo ello, aún cuando no era toda la historia, decirle eso a su fuerza en esa época, cuando su madre lo dejó con su abuelo, la tristeza que sintió. A Yuuri. Sentía que flotaba.

Yuuri solo lo miraba. Ambos se habían detenido, Yuri ni siquiera sabía bien a donde se dirigían primero.

L a luna ya alumbraba en el cielo de noche cuando Yuuri vio la hermosa sonrisa que le regaló Yuuri.

-Me alegro haberte ayudado…Yuri-le dijo.

Yuri no sabía qué responder. Se quedo serio mirándolo también. Pero Yuuri pudo ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos. Fue suficiente para ambos. Recién se conocían pero esperaban seguirse ayudado mutuamente. En el futuro.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Ellos se habían despedido frente a Kolomna.

Yuri pidió el numero de Yuuri y cuando este aceptó casi se desmaya.

Llegó tarde al hotel. Su abuelo lo esperaba sentado, Yuri gritó se lanzó a él cuando lo vio.

Le contó todo. Nikolai sonreía, el primer amor de nieto había llegado.

 

 

 


	8. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará.

 

La voz que anunciaba su llegada a Japón le causó un sentimiento olvidado, en especial cuando dijo lo último: “…a Japón”. Las personas de todos lados se veían a su alrededor. Yuuri con sus maletas en cada mano avanzó hacia las puertas del aeropuerto.

Su llegada fue lo de siempre, no muchas personas esperándolo, solo Minako. La mujer llevaba un largo abrigo marrón y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yuri-chan-gritó ella, alzando su mano mientras él se acercaba.

-Minako- respondió. Ella lo abrazó fuerte. Yuuri sintió que no respiraba.

-Tus padres y Mari esperan en casa, ¡vamos, Yuuri!- dijo, jalándolo de un brazo hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

Una vez llegó a las puertas de su casa se extrañó de no ver salir a su madre a recibirlo.

Minako le dio un leve empujón terminando de entrar a su casa.

-¡Felicidades!-escuchó Yuuri.

Sorprendido, observó cómo sus padres, su hermana y hasta algunos clientes de Yu-topia estaba ahí, con alegría, aplaudiendo. El lugar decorado con globos y un cartel grande que rezaba: “Felicidades por haber ganado el GPF”.

Hiroko, su mamá, se acercó.

-¿Mamá, que es todo esto?-dijo Yuuri, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la mirada de tantas personas.

-Yuuri, felicidades, hijo-le dijo ella, dándole un tierno abrazo, susurrando lo feliz que le estaba.

Yuuri, después de tiempo, sintió ganas de llorar. Pues él había ganado el GPF, ¡lo había logrado! La alegría al fin llegó a su cuerpo, mientras seguía abrazado a su mamá. Cuando las felicitaciones le vinieron encima, estando en China, no lo podía creer. Su mente no lo procesó al momento. Venció a grandes, como Viktor, su ídolo, era asombroso. Su entrenador rápidamente le dijo que pensara en su presentación como ganador del GPF. En ese instante, Yuuri no supo qué hacer, seguía anonadado. Es que, ¡ganó! Al fin. Pero a pesar de todo, la felicidad que creía sentiría no se encontraba, no llegaba a él. Era extraño, pensaba Yuuri. Debía estar ahora con un exceso de felicidad pero no lo estaba. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, se concentró en su presentación. Y lo hizo bien, a palabras de su entrenador, después de aquello su mente no enfoco nada hasta que vio a Minako en el aeropuerto.

Pero ahora, abrazado a su mamá, se permitía derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Su papá también se acercó junto a su hermana, y se unieron al gran abrazo familiar. Ahora sí la felicidad lo embargaba y se sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Lo que necesitaba era a su familia, pensó Yuuri.

-Bien, hijo, ven tu madre preparó la cena especial para ti-le dijo Toshiya, su papá. Yuuri recién se percató del festín en su mesa.

-Al fin podré comer todo-dijo Mari, sobándose su estomago. Yuuri solo rio de su hermana y su gesto de hambre.

Él se sentó junto a su familia y Minako.

Horas después, con sus padres durmiendo, Mari en su cuarto y Minako en quién sabe dónde. Ella había tomado mucho y dijo irse a su casa, pero Yuuri no lo creía del todo.

Él estaba en su cuarto, miraba el techo pensando. La había pasado bien esa noche. Compartir momentos con su familia, celebrar su triunfo. Se volteó un poco y debajo de su almohada sacó su medalla. Brillaba, contra la luz de la luna que entraba de su cercana ventana. Tenerla entre sus manos le hacía sentir tantas emociones dentro suyo, entre ellas una desconocida sensación de vacío. ¿Estaba bien decir _desconocida_? Desde hace unos años, en que veía su carrera como patinador algo lejana, claro que haber ganado la medalla de oro le decía lo contrario. Esto era para lo que estaba hecho, su corazón y mente se lo decían pero igual ese sentimiento de vacío no se iba. Con su familia al costado pensó que a su lado al fin se sentiría plenamente lleno, con ganas renovadas de en su próxima competencia salir nuevamente vencedor; sin embargo la fea sensación lo hacía sentir incomoda. ¿Era ingrato, estaba mal no sentirse desbordado de alegría al ganar algo que había deseado desde hace mucho?  No lo sabía.

Suspirando, bajo sus manos y se quedó contemplando su ventana, sus pensamientos corrían en su mente. De improviso, las palabras de un rubio conocido se le colaron.

_“Soy fuerte y eso te lo debo a ti. Eres un gran patinador, no lo olvides. El mejor…para mí, eres mi patinador favorito, Yuuri”._

-Yuri.

Recordó al chico que le hizo una pequeña guía en Rusia. Esa salida le había gustado, no era de salir con desconocidos de buenas a primeras pero las palabras que le dijo antes de salir a patinar le ayudaron mucho y quiso retribuirle al ver que aquel joven ruso era seguidor suyo.

También recordó como era ser jaloneado a todos lados por él, el carácter algo fuerte, aunque se controlaba en su presencia, estaba claro. Recordar a Yuri motivó en algo a Yuuri. Esos ánimos cambiantes en él, que a veces lo dejaban pensar demasiado. En cambio, ese chico creía más en él que Yuuri mismo. Era sorprendente la confianza que ponía un desconocido en él.

Aunque no es que fuera tan desconocido, pensó.

Pensó que hablarle a Yuri no era mala idea. Tomó su celular pero de inmediato recordó que él le había dado su número a Yuri cuando este se lo pidió pero Yuuri no pidió el del joven ruso.

Algo triste guardó el celular en su mesita de noche y se acomodó de nuevo en su cama.

Lo sorprendió el timbre de su celular.

Brillando su pantalla, mostrando la llegada de un mensaje. Lo cogió y sonrió cuando abrió el mensaje y leyó su contenido.

_Hey, Yuuri._

 

_Disculpen el atraso del capítulo simplemente no pude sentarme a escribir jeje sin más, gracias por los comentarios y kudos_

_espero hayan disfrutado la lectura :3_


	9. Mensajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nada mío excepto los errores.
> 
> Gracias por el recibimiento de PATIFAV en ao3, no esperaba tal :)  
> Espero les guste este capítulo.

-Y…así fue todo- contó Yuri Plisetsky a una pelirroja que escuchaba atentamente a su amigo.

El joven ruso parecía a ojos de su amiga como si todo lo relatado anteriormente aún fuera increíble. El hecho de haber salido con su ídolo patinador favorito en todo el mundo. Para ella, era muy enternecedor, su amigo había cumplido su sueño aunque ahora quedaba la cuestión del: ¿y ahora qué?. Mila esperaba que su amigo supiera cómo seguir.

-Es fenomenal, Yuri. ¡Conociste a Yuuri!- le dijo Mila sonriendo.

Yuri, al contrario del pensamiento de su pelirroja amiga, tenía ya todo el asunto resuelto. O al menos eso esperaba. Él quería formar una amistad con Yuuri. Diablos, tenía 16 años, sí, pero la cabeza estaba bien puesta en su lugar. A pesar de que fallara en su intento de mantener una amistad con Yuuri, aún tenía la fortaleza para no rendirse y continuar. Esa misión tan nueva y anteriormente ni pensada que era mantener el contacto con su cerdito.

-Si-le contestó a su amiga y continuó.- Solo espero que no se olvide de mí, después de todo, ya te dije, parece que le caí bien.

Haber contado algo de aquellos infinitos sentimientos que le produjo estar cerca de Yuuri para Yuri fue difícil. Porque aunque parezca un simple _crush_ con el japonés, no era cierto. Para Yuri, con saber lo poco que Yuuri dejaba entrever de su vida tanto personal como profesional le gustaba, y mucho. Por ello, se negaba a dejar ir una oportunidad así. Durante muchos años, desde pequeño, lo había tenido metido en la cabeza. Así que intentar conocerlo más a fondo no era cualquier disparate de su parte. Yuri decidió entonces contarle a su amiga de su deseo de ser más cercano con Yuuri.

-Pues, Yuri, no quiero bajarte de la nube pero…-

-Cállate, por como comienzas ya lo estás haciendo- y tomo aire.- En realidad, aunque no lo creas, me animó mucho poder siquiera hablarle, la salida fue lo mejor de mi vida. Yo…-Mila lo miró esperando…algo, lo que sea, su amigo parecía temeroso en seguir hablando pero rápido su semblante cambió.- Yo quiero poder llegar a hacer algo más que su _amigo_.

Mila no se sorprendió pero sí se preocupó. Ella temía que su amigo no fuera más que una cara entre muchas para Yuuri. En primera, esa salida entre Yuri y Yuuri la alegró pero conociendo a Yuri, aquella cita solo avivó sus esperanzas. Esas esperanzas que todos tienen con su ídolo. En segunda, temía _eso_. Que para Yuri solo fuera un pequeño enamoramiento de fan, no uno verdadero. Yuri no conocía a Yuuri, no _de verdad._ La realidad era muy distinta, aunque la venda fuera grande.

Aún así, la decisión que veía en los ojos y actitud de su amigo la enmudecían. Mila decidió apoyar a su amigo, a su gatito gruñón, no importaba si se estrellaba con la verdad cruda, ella estaría con él.

-Pues, Yuri, si estas tan decidido… ¡Yuuri te dio su número!-recordó Mila.

Yuri solo agachó la cabeza. Claro que no había necesidad de recordárselo.  Desde que aquello números fueron guardados en su agenda en el celular sus dedos picaban por mensajear o llamar.  ¡Era muy tentador!

Quería y no quería, así había pasado los días desde su algo-parecido-a-cita con Yuuri.

Ahora la bruja de Mila se lo mencionaba.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Mila bruja! Aggg- se quejó y se tiró a su cama de espaldas.

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Yuri.

-¿Mm? Pensé que ya habías incluso hablado con él o _algo_ \- era curioso para Mila, Yuri parecía con miedo.

  _¿A qué?,_ se preguntaba.

-¡Si no me contesta! Me dio su número pero… ¡si fue solo por cortesía! Yuuri no es grosero…-

-Ajá, ese eres tú.

-…por eso quizás me lo dio.- Yuri hizo un gesto de desanimo que Mila encontró adorable pero por su bien no lo mencionaría.

-Quizás él también quería conocerte.

Fue como llenar de aire un globo para Mila. Yuri la miró asombrado.

-¡No!- gritó.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Yuri.

-¡Qué!

-¡Sí!

Y Yuri rió, contagiando a Mila y ambos comenzaron a reír. Mariposas pateando en su estomago de Yuri, ¿Yuuri le había dado su número porque también quería… _conocerlo_?

 

* * *

 

En la tarde, más tarde cuando se fue Mila, Yuri decidió probar suerte.

Busco entre sus contactos y lo encontró.

“Yuuri-cerdito”

Letras que lo decían todo. Nervioso, le dio a llamar. Aunque ni siquiera timbró antes que colgara rápidamente.

Llamar era demasiado cercano. Quizás mandar un mensaje fuera mejor.

 _Sí,_ se dijo, llamar es mejor _, ¡si llamo y me contesta y mierda, si me quedo sin habla!_

Pero, ¿qué decirle?

“Hey, Yuuri, soy Yuri. De Rusia”

“Holaaa, ¿qué tal?

“HOLA.”

Y numerosas formas de saludar y ninguno que lo convenciera. Todos buenas pero ninguna la mejor.

La primera le parecía casi la mejor y comenzando a escribir tecleó un _“Hey, Yuuri…”._

Claro que no contó con Potya asustándolo y haciendo su dedo moverse y pulsar enviar.

-MIERDA-soltó. Para después taparse la boca. Su abuelo seguía abajo.

Se quedó mirando su pantalla de celular con desconsuelo. No era el saludo correcto. Ni siquiera parecía algo suyo. Quizás hasta el japonés se asustaba que un desconocido supiera su número de celular.

¿Habría manera de cambiar aquello? Ni google lo salvaba de aquel error.

Potya maulló y Yuri lo miró.

-Si no me daban un empujón quizás nunca lo hacía- dijo.

Se acomodó en su cama, esta vez mirando al techo y el celular en su pecho. Potya en sus piernas.

Comenzaba a recriminarse cuando su celular timbró.

“Hola, ¿eres Yuri?”

-ME MUERO- gritó, y volvió a taparse la boca con las manos.

Yuuri lo reconoció. Lo hizo. Su cuerpo temblaba de felicidad y rebotaba encima de su cama. Potya maulló por el temblor que ocasionaba pero Yuri no le prestaba atención y seguía emocionado rebotando y gritando silenciosamente, su abuelo siempre lo mandaba a callar.

 _Me reconoció_ , pensó _, y eso es raro, solo dije “Hey, Yuuri”, quizás él… ¡pensaba en mí!”_

Y los saltos hicieron a Potya huir del cuarto de su dueño.

Yuri estaba feliz y emocionado, tanto, que cuando vio la hora había pasado 10 minutos sin responder. Rápido se calmó y pensó en qué responder.

“Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal?”

Aquello sonaba tranquilo y hasta amigable. No quería soltarse tanto, hasta tener confianza.

Su personalidad tan difícil solo la conocía a plenitud Mila, y algo su abuelo. Por supuesto, Yuri no pensaba que su abuelo lo conocía y _mucho._

Impaciente esperaba respuesta.

Al minuto apareció.

“Bien. ¿Qué tal tú?”

 _Pues claro que bien, al borde de un ataque pero bien,_ pensó Yuri. Claramente, no diría eso nunca.

“Bien igual. ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Ya estás en Japón?”

Yuri ya sabía lo último, jamás dejaría de lado su lado stalker, pero no quería que la conversación terminara pronto.

“Llegué bien, una amiga me recibió e incluso tuve una fiesta de bienvenida”

Y Yuri recordó.

-QUÉ IMBECIL SOY- dijo en voz alta pero esta vez no se preocupó en que su abuelo pudiera escucharlo.

 _ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO Y MÁS ESTÚPIDO,_ se maldijo mentalmente.

¡Olvidar por unos momentos que su Yuuri, su cerdito, había ganado el GPF!

Aún recordaba cómo había llamado emocionado a su amiga contándole que Yuuri había ganado por primera vez. Quiso llamar a Yuuri pero no lo hizo, la vergüenza aun lo detenía.

Su abuelo fue el primero en animarlo en llamar a Yuuri, cómo lo supo Yuri no lo sabía.

Nikolai reía los días anteriores cuando veía a su nieto mirando por minutos enteros su celular y después amargarse consigo mismo murmurando cosas como cobarde.

Al final ninguna motivación sirvió y por primera vez Yuri sintió vergüenza e hacer _algo_.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día soñaba con decirle lo feliz que estaba por Yuuri. ¿Porqué no aprovechar ahora?

“Yuuri, quería decirte algo”

La respuesta que recibió fue rápida.

“Dime”.

Nervioso, tecleó y envió su mensaje y mando a volar su teléfono para esconder su sonrojo aunque no hubiera nadie en la habitación.

“ESTOY TAN FELIZ PORQUE HAYAS GANADO EL GPF POR PRIMERA VEZ, YUURI. ES GENIAL, MI ADMIRACIÓN SOLO CRECE POR TI, ESTUVISTE CON HERMOSO PATINANDO Y VENCISTE A TODOS. Aunque ya lo sabía, siempre seré tu fan numero uno.”

Su pequeño mensaje hubiera abordado en palabras de Yuri el tamaño de la muralla china pero no quería hacer doler sus dedos.

Espero por la respuesta de Yuuri apenado, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya le había enviado.

“Me alegra que te hayas sentido feliz por mí, Yuri. Yo igual, estoy feliz”, junto a emoticones de feliz y sonrojado, “y gracias por ser mi fan, pero no crees que eso es muy fuerte” carita sonriente pero con una gota de nerviosismo a un lado superior.

Yuuri seguro estaba sonrojado, a Yuri le gustó imaginárselo y sonrió maléficamente.

“¿Seguro estas sonrojado, Yuuri? ¿Acaso no tienes fans?”

“No que me digan directamente pero hay chicas que a veces se me acercan jeje” y de nuevo la carita anterior, “me gusta su entusiasmo en apoyar, siempre estoy agradecido “, típico gesto de agradecimiento japonés.

“Igual yo soy el mejor, tu fan número uno” Yuri quería dejar claro eso.

Aún recordaba a Minami.

“Gracias, Yuri”, leyó, “tus palabras antes de presentarme en Moscú, yo aún las recuerdo”

Y ahora el sonrojado era Yuri.

Él no creía que aquellas palabras dichas antes de que Yuuri patinara hayan sido _demasiado,_ pero si habían ayudado a Yuuri bienvenidas sean.

“Siempre te apoyaré, Yuuri”

Quiso no enviar aquello pero sus dedos fueron más rápidos, ¿desde cuándo sus dedos se movían sin permiso de su cerebro?

“Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias” leyó y de inmediato Yuri quiso poder mirar al rostro de Yuuri, sintió que aquel mensaje hubiera sido recibido mucho mejor estando ambos mirándose.

Pero la distancia era así.

Le llegó otro mensaje.

“Me gustó hablar contigo, Yuri. ¿Podríamos hablar otro día también?  Es muy tarde en Japón ya”

Miró el reloj. Nueve de la noche. Si mal no recordaba eran 5 horas de diferencia. En Japón ya eran las ¡2am!

“Es muy tarde allá” escribió, “Claro que podemos, siempre podemos. Buenas noches Yuuri” y envió.

Él todavía se quedaría despierto. Su celular timbró una vez más.

“Buenas noches, Yuri.”

¡¿Ese cerdito siempre iba a ser el responsable de sus sonrisas, acaso?!

Feliz, salió de su cuarto a abrazar a su abuelo que se encontraba en el primer piso.

-¡Abuelo, no sabes!

 

.

 

 

 


	10. Perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ya salió de su época fluff, lo lamento, ahora espero poder encaminar hacia el final que quiero. Gracias por leerme y estaría más agradecida si dejas un comentario o kudo :p   
> Sin más, a leer~~

 

Los días pasaron en conversaciones nocturnas para Yuuri y en las tardes para Yuri.

Al comienzo terminaban muy rápido pero pronto fueron de aquellas largas y que contaban mucho de uno mismo.

Yuri se enteró de cosas que antes no sabía de su cerdito. Como su gran temor a la decepción hacia sus padres, o su nerviosismo y timidez; aunque esto ya lo supiera, nunca esperó que fueran rasgos dominantes en la personalidad de Yuuri.

Yuuri también conoció más de Yuri. Supo saber esquivar sus arranques de rabia que le daban a Yuri cuando a Yuuri algo lo entristecía o movía sus aguas. O ver como poco a poco el gran cascarón que tenía Yuri para cualquiera otra persona se rompiera con él.

Ambos se sintieron cercanos a alguien. Y eso también los asustó. Siempre existe el temor de las personas de perder amistades, de perder a aquella persona que te entienda y te apoye, o sea de tu confianza y no tener barreras para contarle cosas íntimas de uno mismo.

Pero a pesar del temor a _perder_ , su amistad no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Afianzándose como una fuerte y duradera. A Yuri le hacía feliz poder hablar con alguien y más con Yuuri, que siempre tenía las frases correctas para decir.  La relación de fan-ídolo fue dejada atrás.

Esas conversaciones se extendían. Los lazos entre ambos igual.

Así pasaron meses.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri volvió a patinar para otro concurso y ya no estaba en Japón.

Él aun no podía decidir qué tema elegir, su entrenador tuvo que ser paciente con él. Pensó en pedir ayuda a Yuri pero se frenó a sí mismo al saber que eso debía ser un tema únicamente suyo. Mientras veía a Pichit practicar y estaba sentado en una banca pensó.

¿Qué tema interpretar ahora? ¿Con qué seguir?

Sus largas charlas vía Messenger con Yuri de alguna manera le aligeraban esa presión que se daba él mismo. De verdad le ayudaba. Pero a veces Yuuri pensaba que sería mejor si tuviera a Yuri en el mismo lugar. Internet, aquellos mensajes, ya no eran suficientes. El problema de la amistad a distancia surgió.

Yuuri hubiera preferido que en lugar de ese primer video llamado en Diciembre para desearse Felices Fiestas Yuri le hubiera dado un abrazo.

Recordaba a Yuko entonces, en cómo él se fue y ella siguió con su vida. Se casó y él quedó solo. No olvidado, se lo demostró cuando volvió a Japón y ella lo recibió cálidamente, pero igual el sentimiento que sentía se acercaba a eso. Solo. Yuuri se sentía así.

Volvió en sí cuando Pichit se acercó a él.

-Yuuri, me alegra que hayas vuelto a Detroit- dijo alegre Pichit.

\- No lo tenía pensado pero Celestino me dijo que él iba a venir aquí, tuve que seguirlo igual.

-Oh- Pichit tomó una botella de agua, su cuerpo aún dentro de la pista pero apoyado en el muro que la rodeaba.-De todas formas, Yuuri, ahora para el próximo concurso debes de ser el mejor. ¡Ganaste el GPF! Se espera mucho de ti.

De algún lado, Celestino volvió y Pichit rápidamente siguió patinando aún sonriendo hacia Yuuri. Pero Yuuri había vuelto a sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hacer?

 

* * *

 

Para Yuri también era un pequeño problema no estar cerca de Yuuri. Él tenía a su abuelo que siempre decía que la amistad debía ser cuidada para que continúe. Pero Yuri pensaba que eso era para una amistad con dos personas cerca y no con miles de kilómetros separados. Su meta de poder ser más para Yuuri no podía ser cumplida por aquel percance.  Además, Yuuri había vuelto a América para practicar para un nuevo concurso de patinaje. Él seguía yendo a la escuela.  Vidas demasiado diferentes. La esperanza de Yuri caía en la posibilidad de que Yuuri para algún concurso vuelva a Rusia, pero igual le molestaba. Lo frustraba. Que Yuuri esté tan lejos.

¿Cómo hacer para poder verse una vez más?

Yuuri era, de alguna manera, su primer amigo de verdad. Ni Mila conociéndola más tiempo, había logrado tal nivel de intimidad. Por ello, le molestaba que él estuviera lejos y que ahora por sus prácticas más intensas su tiempo de conversar se redujera.

No quería comportarse como un niño, pero ¡vamos!, era jodido no poder hablar con su cerdito y solo tener al internet como medio. Diario revisaba las redes de Yuuri, en especial Instagram, le hubiera gustado tomarse unas fotos con él.

Todos esos pensamientos se minimizaron un día que Yuri llegó de la escuela y su abuelo no estaba. En cambio, una asistenta social se encontraba esperando por él.

 

Yuuri regresaba al hotel,  esta vez iba sin Pichit como compañía cuando inesperadamente recibió un mensaje. 

Ya era de noche pero aún no llegaba al hotel, seguía en camino. Tomó su celular solo para apresurarse a llegar a su cuarto, necesitaba hablar con Yuri.

 

“Necesito hablar. Urgente.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri no lloró a la primera, no. El impacto fue fuerte.  La asistente social se lo comunicó.

En la mañana, Nikolai Plisetsky había sido arrollado al salir de un mini mercado.

El mundo dejó de girar, le hicieron preguntas, contestó en automático.

¿Algún familiar?

No.

¿En otro país?

No.

¿Te queda alguien?

…No.

Para él ya no quedaba nadie. Su madre no estaba, ella era del mundo no de él, se desatendió de Yuri. ¿Le quedaba alguien? No.

La asistente se preocupaba por ver a dónde iría Yuri. En cambio, él solo pensaba que su abuelo ya no estaba.

Cuando pidió ir a su casa y no lo dejaron se desató. Gritó y pataleó para que lo dejen ir, amenazó con golpear o arañar. Él solo quería ir a su casa y ver si…, si realmente era _verdad_.

Aquella mujer, la asistente, conversó largo rato con otras personas y cuando Yuri, confundido, vio cómo los otros asentían lo tomó de la mano y lo regresó a casa.

Ella no entró, lo dejó a él ingresar solo. Su mochila estaba en el mueble favorito de su abuelo. Todo igual. La casa estaba igual, sola que ahora alguien no estaba. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro solas. Comenzó con sollozos pero pronto se hizo un llanto desgarrador, cayó de rodillas en la sala y abrazó la almohada favorita de su abuelo.

“Yuratchka…”

Recuerdos, buenos o malos, se agolparon uno tras otro en su mente. Todos de él y su abuelo. La primera vez que le hizo un piroshky, o la primera vez que su abuelo lo cuidó todo un día, cuando su mamá se fue. Y las lágrimas se renovaron. Ella también se había ido. Lloró mucho, niño asustado, sintiéndose solo frente al mundo. Tenía a alguien y ahora nada.

Pero antes que se hunda en la soledad que lo invadía se levantó para ir a su cuarto. La casa no era la misma ya, quería irse. Pronto, la fuerza de sobreponerse, esa que su abuelo siempre decía que era su rasgo distintivo pero el más dañino al no dejar salir en completo sus emociones, se alzó. Ahora debía cuidarse solo.

Pero antes que si quiera tome alguna maleta e intentara irse, se detuvo. ¿A dónde?

No tenía dónde ir. ¿Lo mandarían a un orfanato? ¿Solo por dos años más? Pronto cumpliría diecisiete.  ¿Y si contactaban con su madre? Ella era una presencia que se había perdido en la vida de Yuri, nunca cuidó de él.  Ahora no sería el momento.

La mente de Yuri trabajaba rápido, como una manera de poder desvincularse del dolor.

Pensar en otras cosas era  ahora lo único que no lo hacía encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar por días.

Se quedó sentado en su cama, Potya no estaba.

¿Quizás su gata se había ido también?

Miró su cuarto con un aire desolado, su mente trabajando en distraerse con cualquier cosa. Pronto no tuvo que ponerse a desvariar en qué pensar. Los poster de Yuuri Katsuki estaban por todo su pared. Yuri se despertó.

Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje, importándole poco no saber en qué hora este Yuuri. Yuri solo quería escucharlo.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri llegó cansado a su cuarto de hotel, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse a llamar a Yuri.

Cuando escuchó responder a Yuri con un “Hola” demasiado apagado para ser de su más grande fan, como seguía llamándose el ruso a sí mismo, se preocupó.

-¿Yuri? ¿Estás bien?-le dijo, apretando el celular en su mano.

No se escuchó nada por unos minutos hasta que Yuri respondió.

-No.

Antes de que Yuuri pregunte el porqué, Yuri continuó.

-Yuuri…mi abuelo…él….ha…-la voz de Yuri casi no se escuchaba. Yuuri escuchó una fuerte inhalación.- Mi abuelo murió, Yuuri.

Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nikolai Plisetsky, ese hombre del que sabía Yuri amaba más que a su vida, que lo cuidó cuando la madre de Yuri los dejó, estaba muerto.

En ese momento deseó aun más que antes estar cerca a Yuri, poder reconfortarlo.

-Yuri, yo…lo lamento- dijo.

Yuuri sabía por sus conversaciones que Yuri ya no tenía a nadie más. El padre de Yuri se fue, dejó a su esposa e hijo, y Nikolai se hizo cargo del error de su hijo. La madre de Yuri también se fue, lo dejó pequeño, las razones diversas, que Yuuri solo podía entrever algunas. Ahora su abuelo había muerto. Yuri estaba…solo.

 


	11. Re-encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí les traigo el onceavo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Tengo algo que decir, este capítulo fue escrito con algo de pena por mí, ya que hace poco perdí a mi madre, pero era necesario para la trama y escribir es un buen método de olvidar las penas. En fin, disfruten :3

 

No sabía qué hacer, o qué pensar…o qué sentir. No quería hundirse en la tristeza, _él_ no lo hubiera querido,  pero estar en esa habitación llena de recuerdos lo lastimaba. Mucho.

El funeral de Nikolai Plisetsky fue muy íntimo. Fueron Yuri, Mila, tíos y tías que no veía desde hace mucho, algunos vecinos, de su padre ni sus luces pero la sorpresa de ese día  fue su mamá.

Niurka. (1)

Ella apareció bien vestida, con un gran abrigo negro y lentes del mismo color, la vio acercarse al féretro pero no a él. No le dolió, no mucho, más que el que sentía en esos momentos no.  Niurka fue la que recibió las condolencias de familiares y conocidos. Yuri no los dejó acercarse a él, parecía un gatito lastimado, que lo era.  Con su abuelo siempre fueron dos, muy unidos,  no gustaban de salir, quizás a pasear por los lagos, pero nunca demasiado lejos. A Yuri le dolía recordarlo, le dolía todo. Mila estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, él no se lo dijo pero estaba muy agradecido con ella.

Esa noche luego de hablar con Yuuri, y la asistente social se haya retirado, se tiró a su cama a llorar silenciosamente. Yuuri trató de reconfortarlo por teléfono y prometió ir. Yuri nunca hubiera pensado que su segundo reencuentro con _su cerdito_ iba a ser por un motivo tan triste. Incluso alguna vez conversó con Nikolai sobre el qué harían si Yuuri iba a visitarlo. Ahora su abuelo se lo perdería. Se durmió llorando aquella noche, y las siguientes.

Ahora, dos días después, no había salido de casa. Mila iba a ayudarlo a preparar la comida, pero se mantenía solo todo el día. No volvió a ir a la escuela. Los ánimos no ayudaban a poder siquiera levantarse y que todo el torrente de recuerdos lo llevasen a abrazar sus piernas y quedarse en posición fetal en su cama. Eso que decían de vivir la vida en automático, así era para Yuri.

Y su vida tuvo un segundo bache, Niurka apareció al tercer día de la muerte de Nikolai junto a una asistente social. Esta le comunicó que siendo aún menor de edad, Yuri tenía dieciséis años, alguien debía cuidarlo. Niurka siendo su madre fue la elegida. Fue muy incómodo, la asistente se fue y Yuri y su mamá se quedaron solos en la sala. Él no tenía ganas ni de mirarla mal o mostrar su disconformidad, solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 

* * *

 

Llegó el séptimo día desde la muerte de Nikolai, y llegó Yuuri a Rusia. Todas las noches anteriores  trataba de comunicarse con Yuri, pero dos días atrás no recibió respuesta e hizo que al fin pudiera librarse de Celestino y tomar un avión. Pichit lo cubría.

Cuando estuvo acomodado en un hotel, llamó a Yuri pero no hubo contestación. Lo intentó muchas veces pero fue igual el resultado. No supo más que hacer. Pero antes que cualquier idea  surgiera en su cabeza su teléfono vibro comunicando la llamada entrante.

Era Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Su madre salía temprano y volvía tarde. No la veía más allá de eso. Solo un día que llamó a su habitación para avisarle de la llegada de Mila. A partir de ahí, Yuri le dijo a su pelirroja amiga que cuando viniera le avisara por mensaje.

Ahora había retirado muchas de los posters de Yuuri. Su cuarto estaba sombrío. Aún seguía llorando por las noches pero ya no se levantaba triste. Los días eran aburridos, Niurka no lo había instado a que volviera a la escuela. Fue mejor para Yuri. Cada día por la tarde solía bajar y sentarse en la silla de su abuelo en la sala. Generalmente esas horas en las que Mila ya se había ido a su casa. Cenaba mirando tv y volvía a su dormitorio. Nada lo animaba, había descuidado redes, se dedicaba a recordar y recordar. Monotonía invadiendo su antes agitada vida de adolescente.

Pero aquello cambió cuando un día mirando tv y la cena en mano, escuchó el sonido de su celular sonando. Pensó que Mila se había olvidado algo pero no quería levantarse a recoger su celular que estaba en su dormitorio y él estaba en la sala. Pero al parecer ella insistía y no tuvo más remedio que subir a contestar. Cuando leyó el remitente un pequeño latido se hizo más fuerte que los demás.

Era Yuuri.

Le contestó.

-¿Yuuri?

-¡Yuri!- se escuchó- al fin, amm, bueno… yo- él se percibía nervioso- bueno, bien, estoy en Rusia, Yuri.

Yuri se sorprendió. No recordaba que Yuuri tuviera algo que hacer en Rusia en ése tiempo.

-¿Estás aquí?-le contestó. Se extrañó de su falta de emoción, había _algo_ de ella pero no la que hace unos meses hubiera tenido. Antes seguro saltaba y gritaba de felicidad y corría a decirle a…su abuelo.

-Sí- respondió Yuuri- te lo dije hace días, ¿lo olvidaste?

Yuri mintió.-No, no lo olvidé.

-Bien, que bueno, porque quería ir a visitarte, Yuri. Por eso, me preguntaba dónde vives.

-Ah…-

¿Decirle o no decirle? ¿Tenía los ánimos suficientes? Yuuri ya no era solo algún tipo de famoso para Yuri, esa barrera había superada, pero que tal si no. Con Mila jugaba y reía pero con Yuuri no podía evitar ponerse nervioso la mayoría del tiempo. Era él pero a la vez…no. Y eso le causaba una gran confusión, ya que antes quería ser más para Yuuri y ahora todo cambió. Perdió a su ser más querido, sus metas y fijaciones ahora estaban en un alto. Pero no lo iba a negar, esa pequeña, muy pequeña, emoción al oír a Yuuri lo había sorprendido y alentado.

-Bien, te diré mi dirección.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri llegó por la tarde del día siguiente.

No tocó la puerta, mandó un mensaje a Yuri.  Yuri le abrió la puerta y ambos se quedaron viéndose. No sabiendo qué hacer. Yuuri fue el primero en reaccionar. Lo abrazó.

Yuri solo pudo dejar caerse y abrazar de vuelta a Yuuri, estaba demasiado triste, lo necesitaba. No lloró, ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

-Lo lamento-dijo Yuuri.

Yuri asintió y lo dejó pasar.

-No tengo nada que invitarte-fue lo primero que soltó Yuri.

Yuuri lo miró algo extrañado por aquella oración soltada pero solo le sonrió amable.

-Está bien-le contestó.

Y se hizo silencio, no uno cómodo pero no es que sepan qué decir. Las conversaciones por celular eran más fáciles al no estar cara a cara. Ahí, por medio del _chat_ , ambos hablaban sobre otros patinadores, amigos (Yuri tenía a Mila y Yuuri a Pichit), y familia (Yuri de su abuelo y Yuuri de los Katsuki) pero ahora, para Yuuri, él veía cómo un aura gris rodeaba a Yuri. No sabía qué decir pero pensó en que él no había venido desde tan lejos para quedarse sentado. Él había venido por Yuri, para saber cómo está.

-¿Estas solo aquí?- preguntó Yuuri.

Yuri no pudo evitar que su adolescente mente precoz se desviara a pensamientos _divertidos_ al oír aquella pregunta de Yuuri.

-No-dijo- mi madre está conmigo. Y adiós pensamientos divertidos.

Eso sorprendió a Yuuri. Se le vino a la mente todo lo que sabía sobre la madre de Yuri.

-¿Porqué? Es decir, ¿estás bien con eso?

-No- dijo Yuri mirando sus manos-, no lo estoy, pero así es…alguien debe cuidar de mi, já, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho ya.

Yuuri quedó en silencio, parecía que Yuri quería decir más.

-Es que…no sé porqué está aquí ella, nunca se preocupó, está aquí por…-y se calló.

-… ¿Por?-lo alentó Yuuri, mirando a Yuri que se había encogido en sí mismo.

-Por pena.

El momento se volvió triste, Yuri quiso ir a encerrarse a su cuarto pero no quería despedir a Yuuri, no después que este haya venido desde tan lejos. Se quedó ahí, sentado, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, ocultando su rostro de Yuri. Las ganas de llorar habían vuelto.

Yuuri se puso nervioso, ¿qué hacer para calmarlo? ¿Intentar hablarle? ¿Qué se hacía?

La respuesta llegó a él. Se acercó a Yuri y lo abrazó. Fuerte y soltando un susurro con un “estaré contigo, Yuri”.

Después de que Yuri se calmó y él vio el reloj, supo que Niurka estaba por llegar.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte?-le preguntó a Yuuri.

-Eh, bueno, no, pero conseguiré un hotel o…

-Quédate conmigo.

Sorprendido, Yuuri miro a Yuri. ¿Dormir con él? No le parecía correcto. En primera, su madre estaba ahí y sería descortés quedarse…

Sus pensamientos negativos fueron cortados por un Yuri aburrido de esperar respuesta, jaloneándolo hacia las escaleras para subir y entrar a su cuarto.

Yuri llego y soltó a Yuuri para poder entrar al baño a cambiarse. Dentro, todos los nervios lo embargaron. ¡Atreverse a pedirle a Yuuri que se quede con él! ¿Estaba loco? No le importaba que su madre lo viera, pero qué pensaría Yuuri. Nervioso dio vueltas por el baño sin aun creerse tal confianza demostrada. Estaba ya chiflado. Su tristeza invadiendo demasiado en sus sentimientos y pensamientos, haciéndolo cometer locuras. Pero ya estaba hecho, y Yuuri parecía haber aceptado. Se cambió rápido y salió.

Yuuri miraba el único poster que no había despegado de la pared. Era el primero, aquel encima de su cama. Ese que con ayuda de su abuelo y siendo más pequeño había pegado en su pared. Aparecía Yuuri en una competencia Junior. Ese poster fue uno pequeño en dónde informaban de competidores de la selección japonesa. Pero Yuri lo atesoró.

-Es de hace mucho-dijo Yuuri, al percatarse de que Yuri ya había salido.

Sonrojado, Yuri solo asintió.

-¿De verdad te quedarás?-le preguntó de vuelta.

Yuuri se quedó callado por varios minutos en los que Yuri agachaba más su cabeza al imaginar una respuesta negativa.

-Sí.

-¡¡ ¿eh?!!- saltó Yuri.

Yuuri sonrió, acercándose a Yuri.

-Parece que necesitas de un hombro, Yuri. Yo solo quiero hacer lo que cualquier amigo haría por otro.

Yuri sintió su corazón encogerse de gratitud. Yuuri era fenomenal. Su gusto por él solo crecía y crecía. Aliviado, se acercó a su armario para sacar alguna prenda que Yuuri pueda usar como pijama.

-Ten-le dijo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que ambos escucharon a la madre de Yuri llegar, sus tacos moviéndose por el primer piso. Después de media hora, una puerta cerrándose y silencio.

Yuuri se sorprendió que Niurka no fuera ni a revisar si su hijo estaba bien. Hiroko hubiera ya estado encima de él. Pero a Yuri no pareció importarle, o eso le hizo creer.

-Gracias-le dijo Yuri, susurrando.

-De nada-le respondió.

-De verdad, pensé que te irías.

-No podría.

Y de nuevo silencio.

Hasta que Yuri lo rompió.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondió Yuuri.

Ambos se durmieron. Yuri sentía paz, por primera vez.

 

* * *

 

A Yuuri lo despertaron los quejidos. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba destapado, no solo él, Yuri también. Yuri dejaba salir quejidos y se movía.

Cuando pudo enfocar mejor sus ojos en la oscuridad vio las lágrimas rodando por el rostro de Yuri.

No supo qué hacer más que tratar de levantar a Yuri. Él despertó desorientado pero aún llorando. Volteó a ver a Yuuri y se tiró encima de él, sollozando y gimiendo el nombre de Nikolai.

Yuuri sintió cómo su corazón dolía por su amigo, por saber que sufría y no poder hacer más, por su situación. Lo abrazó fuerte de vuelta y acarició su espalda y cabellos hasta que Yuri se volvió a dormir. Yuuri no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri fue el primero en despertar, se despegó de Yuuri con un fuerte sonrojo ya que este seguía abrazándolo aún durmiendo. Fue directo a la sala, o la cocina, en busca de su madre, no quería que estuviera ahí. Ya era domingo, y se preguntaba si ella saldría aun ese día. Para su mala suerte, Niurka estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando apareció con la mirada azulina le indicó sentarse.

Yuri lo hizo con un poco de reticencia.

-Tenemos que hablar…hijo-dijo ella.

 

* * *

 (1) Niurka es el nombre que le di a la mamá de Yuri, ya que no hay uno oficial.  Es nombre ruso. 

 

 


	12. Amistad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer kudos y comentarios, siempre bienvenidos.  
> Sin más, a disfrutar el capítulo.

 

Yuuri despertó al oír voces fuertes. Se notaban alteradas. Rápidamente se enteró que provenían de la cocina en el primer piso y eran las voces de Yuri y su madre. No supo qué hacer en aquel momento. El día de ayer fue uno de lo más nostálgicos que alguna vez recordaría. Ver a su amigo mal, triste, enojado y desamparado fue desesperante para él puesto que no podía más que ofrecer consuelo y apoyo. Dormir con la imagen mental de un Yuri descompuesto y totalmente vulnerable le hizo notar la fragilidad emocional de las personas. Cómo de mal podían ponerse al perder a un ser querido, uno que ya no regresaría más pero que deja una estela de tristeza tras su partida. Yuuri estaba tocado. Nunca había tenido a algún amigo o siquiera alguien cercano que haya pasado por lo que Yuri pasó. Por ello, saber cómo reaccionar era desconocido e incierto.

Nadie sabe cómo apoyar a otro en momentos de pérdida.

Solo ofrecer apoyo. Todos lo hacían. Yuuri no era ajeno a ello.

Se levantó de la cama de Yuri algo somnoliento. No dormir le pasaba factura. Sus ojos dolían y su cuerpo pesaba.

Tuvo un momento de vacilación. _¿No importa si uso su ducha? ¿Yuri se molestará? No lo creo._

Así entró a la ducha. Minutos después salió escurriendo gotas de agua y cambiado. Yuri ya estaba en el cuarto. Yuuri se sorprendió. Él se veía enojado, sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Es una idiota!- decía Yuri.-Si cree que la aceptaré tan fácil. ¡No la quiero aquí! Puedo cuidarme solo.

Yuuri se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a calmar a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

-Mi madre o el intento de madre que es esa bruja, eso pasó-dijo enojado Yuri- dice ella que  ahora será la encargada de la casa y de mi cuidado, ¡loca!, jamás me ha cuidado y piensa que le permitiré cuidarme ahora, no, nunca, antes muerto que…

-Ella tiene razón-soltó Yuuri. Yuri se volteó a mirarlo y ahora dirigía una molesta mirada hacia él.

-¿EH? ¡Nunca! ¿No te lo he contado, katsudon? Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Aunque Yuuri se sintió curioso por el “katsudon” dicho por Yuri lo dejó pasar. Debía tener mucho cuidado para hacerle entrar en razón a Yuri.

-Aún tienes 16 Yuri…

-…No por mucho tiempo…

-…Por eso debes tener un apoderado que te cuide. Es lo normal-Yuri no cambió su expresión molesta así que Yuuri intentó por otro lado.- Además, puedes tener un acuerdo con ella.

Yuri ahora se mostraba interesado.

-Bueno, yo-comenzó Yuuri- pienso que si la dejas cuidarte ella no interferirá demasiado en tu vida más que para darte dinero. Aún necesitas de alguien que te dé dinero.

-Puedo trabajar-interrumpió Yuri, se le veía que ponía excusas pero las ideas de Yuuri ya lo estaban calmando y haciendo ver el asunto de otra manera, una a su favor.

-Es ilegal. Cuando ya cumplas los dieciocho serás libre, mejor ahorra ahora y aprovecha que ella solo viene de noche.

Yuri pareció llegar a una conclusión por las palabras de Yuuri. Luego de asentir para sí mismo, miró a Yuuri divertido.

-No pensé que tuvieras esa mente maestra, katsudon.

Yuuri se sonrojó pero aprovechó para preguntar.

-Eso…dime… ¿por qué me dices katsudon?

Yuri giró su rostro rápidamente hacia un lugar en el que Yuuri no lo viera.

-¡N-no es nada, tonto!-dijo.

-Ah…

Yuri cambió rápidamente de tema y Yuuri le siguió. No le molestaba ser llamado así de todas maneras.

 

* * *

 

Por la tarde, Yuri llevó a Yuuri a recorrer parte de su vecindario. Los lugares más “como para turistas” a pesar de que Yuuri no lo fuera. No del todo. Pero quería ser buen amigo, Yuuri no había venido a esta ciudad de Rusia. San Petersburgo era hermoso. Llevó por el metro a Yuuri y él se sorprendió por la arquitectura de esta, parecía hasta otro mundo subterráneo. Le propuso visitar iglesias cercanas, la más asombrosa, aunque todas lo eran, fue la Catedral de San Pedro y Pablo. Yuuri tomaba fotos, muchas de ellas, Yuri posaba en algunas. Ya que estaban cerca, visitaron la conocida Avenida Nevsky, la avenida mayor. Ahí Yuri hizo probar a Yuuri otras comidas típicas de lugar como el Borsh y la bebida, sin alcohol, Yuuri se aseguró y Yuri le miró molesto, Kvas. Fue un día cansado. Pero Yuri dejó para el final lo mejor. Jaló a Yuuri cuando el atardecer se convertía en noche hacia el malecón del rió Neva. Yuuri notó a muchas personas pero Yuuri siguió jalando de él hasta llegar a un lugar algo separado de las demás personas.

Yuri no dijo nada por lo que Yuuri no preguntó de igual manera qué hacía ahí. Después de media hora, Yuuri vislumbró algo mágico. El puente cerca a ellos, ese que tenía luces azules deslumbrantes, se movía. ¡Se abría! Bueno, una parte de él se partía en dos y estas partes subían. Formaban como un gran arco y debajo de este comenzaban a pasar barcos. Todo era asombroso, Yuuri no había visto algo así jamás. Era simplemente un puente moviéndose para dejar pasar unos barcos pero el espectáculo que hacia al tener luces y brillar en la noche, que era cuando sucedía, lo hacían todo un acontecimiento hasta mágico si se veía por primera vez.

Yuuri volteó con una mirada asombrada en su rostro, esperando ver alguna similar en Yuri.

No la encontró.

Yuri miraba al puente, pero se le veía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos reflejaban las luces azules y estaban tan fijos y a la vez perdidos que Yuuri sintió su estomago burbujear. Pero pronto Yuuri notó más que aquella superficie hermosa y atrayente.

Yuri soltaba lágrimas.

Pequeñas gotitas que recorrían desde sus ojos, pasaban por sus pómulos, mejilla y terminaban cayendo al piso. Lagrimas que parecían plateadas y azuladas por el juego de luces que había en el lugar en el que estaban. Yuri ya no parecía mágico, ahora era como un hada triste. Sin perder la belleza pero la tristeza lo cubría. Yuuri despertó de su letargo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de Yuri y además este había dejado de mirar al puente para verlo a él.

-Mi abuelo fue el primero en traerme aquí- contó.-Cuando era pequeño y me contaron del puente y el río Nave quise venir de inmediato. Mi madre me prometió traerme pero pasó el tiempo y jamás lo hizo. Al final fue mi abuelo Nikolai quien me trajo. Ver esto junto a él me hizo quererlo aún más.

En la última oración Yuri soltó un sollozo que se notaba trató de retener y falló. Se limpió las lágrimas pero Yuuri no lo dejó. Con una sonrisa tranquila, Yuuri se acercó y lo abrazó.

No sabía qué decir, nunca sabía, pero cuando Yuri le regresó el abrazo fuertemente, apretándose a él, sintió que no eran necesarias.

Sentir el calor de Yuri y los movimientos de su pecho al sollozar silenciosamente lo entristecían. Yuuri no quería verlo así, no a Yuri que era joven y los malos tiempos ya lo habían alcanzado tan rápido. Junto su cabeza a Yuuri prometiéndose ser su amigo siempre y cuidar de él. Aunque a veces Yuri se crea mayor o su personalidad sea muy chocante, estaría para él. Sería ese amigo que él querría tener pero que tantos años no pudo lograr.

Yuuri se hizo esa promesa.

 

* * *

 

Regresaron a casa tarde. Yuri en el camino, después de calmarse y parecer avergonzado y algo molesto consigo mismo, le dijo que se podía quedar todo el tiempo que quiera en su casa. Yuuri aceptó. Claro que después de hablar con la mamá de Yuri, no quería importunar. Yuri respondió con insultos bajos hacia ella y diciendo que ella no mandaba. Yuuri solo le sonrió reacio a dejarse convencer por Yuri.

-Pues bien, ya te dije que te puedes quedar.-le dijo, para después caminar más rápido y dejar a Yuuri atrás.

Yuuri no hizo más que seguirlo. Temía perderse.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuri, él se fue a la cocina y Yuuri a la sala a sentarse.

-¿Aún tienes hambre?-gritó Yuri desde la cocina. Yuuri se dijo que al parecer su molestia había pasado, pero no tenía hambre.

-No, gracias-respondió.

Después de un momento Yuri salió con botellas de agua y se sentó frente a él.

-Ella no llega aún-comentó y luego rió y miró a Yuuri-te lo dije.

Yuuri fue el primero en insistir en ir a casa, Yuri tuvo que aceptar. Por ello el que ahora Yuri se lo restregara.

-Son las diez de la noche-dijo sorprendido Yuuri cuando revisó en su celular. De verdad que la madre de Yuri no era muy hogareña.

-Mmm-murmuró Yuri, mientras también sacaba su celular del bolsillo. Tenía mucho que hacer. Pero con Yuuri al costado no podía ir a buscar su portátil y actualizar su página. Yuri se avergonzó al pensar cómo reaccionaría Yuuri si de enteraba.

_Solo se sonrojaría, seguro._

Ambos pronto se sumergieron en sus celulares, aunque no fue nada incómodo para ninguno. Yuri miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Yuuri. Recordaba su abrazo frete al rio Nave y sentía flotar. Quería contarlo a Mila pero a la vez no. Era demasiado íntimo, algo solo para él. Decidió que seguiría así.

También pensó en qué habrá sentido Yuuri al abrazarlo _. ¿Solo empatía? ¿Lo hizo solo para consolarme? Bueno, algo de ello sí… ¿pero habrá más? ¿Empezaré a despertar algo en Yuuri, lo que sea?_

Esa y muchas más preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Entre ellas una lo hizo sonreír. Aunque pensó en su abuelo y hasta lloró, su día no había sido como los anteriores, encerrado en mantas y tristeza y rutinas y con saber que _ella_ vendría. No. Había sido bueno, maravillo incluso. Y todo por Yuuri. Su sonrisa creció más. Al darse cuenta, intento mantenerse serio.

_El estúpido katsudon me hace sonreír como bobo._

Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que Yuuri bostezó y ambos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Yuri. Yuri se preguntó si Yuuri dormiría con él de nuevo, ayer fue una situación fuera de su control (algo) pero hoy bien Yuuri puede pedirle el cuarto de invitados.  Pero cuando ingresó a su habitación con Yuuri detrás obtuvo una respuesta. Al parecer, dormiría con él. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

Por otro lado, Yuuri no sabía si pedir el cuarto de invitados o seguir en el cuarto de Yuri. No le molestaba, por supuesto, le agradaba poder estar al alcance de Yuri si este tenía algún bajón como el de la madrugada pero aun sentía que era malo ya que aun no había hablado con la madre de Yuri. Aunque ella no lo hacía fácil al llegar casi medianoche y él ya este acostado junto a Yuri.  

_Si me dice algo, pediré el de invitados._

Con esto, pudo dormir tranquilamente junto a Yuri. No escuchó  cuando Niurka entró a la casa  entrada la madrugada  o cuando sus tacos sonaron fuertes en los escalones al subir  las escaleras. Tampoco sintió cuando Yuri se levantó por el ruido y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ni cuando los gritos de una ebria Niurka inundaron el pasillo del segundo piso.  

Pero sí el de un Yuri pidiendo ayuda y el golpe después de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los lugares turísticos mencionados fueron extraídos de este enlace: http://www.san-petersburgo.com/10cosas.htm   
> Yo no conozco Rusia y menos San Petersburgo, por ello lamento si hubiera alguna confusión o discordancia.


	13. Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza desde el fondo de mi corazón, estoy poniéndome al día con otros proyectos yuuyu que tengo en el tintero. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: nada mío

Ella sabía que hizo mal, dejarse llevar por su enamoramiento, pero su Yuri no tenía que pagar por ellos. Nunca debió. Pero lo hizo.

Aún recuerda esa noche en que sostuvo a su bebé, rubio y llorón, ese primero de Marzo.  El único que llegó a visitarla no fue su novio, sino el padre de este. Nikolai Plisetsky. El anciano sonrió cuando vio a su nieto y dio una vaga excusa por la ausencia de su hijo.

Después, nunca hablo de él. Niurka no preguntó tampoco, en su interior sabía que ya no contaba con él.

Al principio intentó cuidar de ella y su hijo sola, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía. Alarmantes ideas invadieron su cabeza pero como mandado del cielo Nikolai apareció para salvarlos. Los instaló en su casa. Eran una pequeña familia. Por tres años fueron ella, Nikolai y Yuri. Pero todo cambió.

Ella se volvió a enamorar. Él era magnifico, con porte, elegante y guapo. Tenía dinero. Para Niurka enamorarse de él fue instantáneo. Y que él mostrara interés hacia ella fue mejor. Salieron y cuando menos se dio cuenta él la invitaba a salir del país con él, por tiempo indefinido. Nikolai no lo aceptó, Yuri necesitaba de ella, aún era muy pequeño.  Niurka solo le dijo que ella necesitaba una nueva vida, una en la que alguien como su hijo no lo arruinara.

Ella se fue, ilusionada, con aquel hombre. Pocos meses después, él la abandonó. Niurka por orgullo no quiso regresar a Rusia, se quedó dónde estaba, consiguió trabajo y cuando podía mandaba dinero al domicilio de Nikolai. No se olvidó de su hijo pero la distancia hizo lo suyo.

A veces piensa en qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba y continuaba con esa vida tranquila y hogareña, si no se hubiera ido con aquel idiota que la ilusionó y que gracias a lo divino no la embarazó, si se hubiera quedado al lado de su hijo.

La noticia de la muerte de Nikolai la dejó sorprendida. Ella se encontraba en Francia; trabajaba en una empresa pequeña como asistente.

Lo único que pensó cuando se enteró de la noticia fue _“Yuri”._ Tomó el primer  avión hacia Rusia como si estuviera en trance, sin poder creer nada de lo que se había enterado. Ni siquiera que solo debido a la muerte de su ex suegro se atreva al fin a volver.

A volver por Yuri, cuando pareciera que sus sentimientos por su hijo no hubieran estado bajo capas de olvido por parte de ella.

Solo al llegar al aeropuerto y sentir el aire de Rusia en su rostro, su mente se despejó. No fue directo a la casa de Yuri, se fue a un hotel.

Niurka sentía que debía  irse, volver a Francia, a su vida vacía, estaba entran en pánico cuando  una llamada eliminó cualquier pensamiento de irse.

Era una asistenta social informándole de lo sucedido. Aquella señorita le dijo que si no venía a ver a su hijo este iba a estar bajo custodia estatal.

Niurka pensó que de todo lo hecho por ella a su hijo eso era lo último, no podría hacer eso a Yuri.

Se preparó para al día siguiente ver a su hijo después de 13 años.

 

* * *

 

Cuando ella  llegó, lo primero que vio fueron pocas personas. No reconoció a casi nadie, quizás a ese hombre de ojos azules que habrá visitado alguna vez a Nikolai cuando vivía con él y Yuri.

Paseaba con aura distante, era incómodo entrar y ver a todos y no poder reconocerlos.

Pero sí reconoció a un joven que llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el suyo o quizás ya haya estado ahí y ella se demoró en ubicar.

Yuri.

Él estaba ahí, sentado junto a una chica pelirroja. Quiso acercarse de inmediato, pero cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al féretro de Nikolai.

Cuando vio el rostro de Nikolai, aquel rostro que la ayudó varios años atrás, su cuerpo experimentó la más grande sensación de culpa. Esa culpa que ella escondió bajo su idea de que todo lo que hizo fue por su bien propio aunque haya dejado seres amados detrás.

No lloró, se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo que estuvo mirando a Nikolai. Luego se alejo para sentarse en una silla.  No habló con Yuri en ningún momento.

 

* * *

 

Días después, Niurka junto a la asistente comunicaron a Yuri sobre quién iba a ser su tutor legal a partir de ese día. Yuri ni siquiera la miró cuando asintió y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto.

Ella se fue al centro, visitando los lugares de su infancia, recordando momentos de su adolescencia y muy pocas de su juventud. Se embarazó joven. También vino a su mente la imagen del padre de Yuri. De cabello oscuro y facciones duras. Su romance fue corto pero tuvo frutos. Un único fruto que ella olvidó.

No sabía qué hacer. Llegado la tarde no tenía a dónde más ir. La sensación de culpa era grande y aplastante cuando estaba en la casa y no quería eso. Se lo merecía, por ser una madre que se olvidó de su hijo por un enamoramiento cualquiera, por pensar en ella y no en Yuri. A este punto  sus pensamientos se contradecían, al pensar en que ella se merecía ese nuevo comienzo pero otra parte de sí gritaba que no fue la manera correcta. Todo estaba hecho. Yuri la odiaba, ya no había rastro del niño de dos años que lloraba para que durmiera con él.

Esa noche llegó muy tarde a la casa, la primera de las demás noches.

 

* * *

 

Un joven había llegado, se entero porque había visto maletas en el cuarto de Yuri. Ella no dijo nada, solo dejó dinero en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a dormir.

No sentía tener algún poder sobre Yuri.

Era su madre pero no parecía serlo. Era como solo un fantasma en aquella casa. Si su vida tenía rumbo allá en Francia aquí ni siquiera había camino qué seguir.

Pensó en imponerse a Yuri pero eso solo haría que este le reclamara y no quería eso. Si quería traer amigos a casa por ella estaba bien, a pesar de todo no quería que la tristeza lo consumiera.

 

* * *

 

Ya había pasado una semana y dos días de la muerte de Nikolai. Yuri había salido con su amigo.

Niurka salió para nuevamente intentar conseguir un trabajo similar al que tenía en Francia. Estuvo buscando por todos lados pero su llegada a Rusia fue tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo de tramitar ningún documento para hacer llegar a las empresas. Esos papeles recién llegarían después de pasar por distintas manos y la firma del jefe. Se desesperaba, cuando estaba sola no tenía esos problemas. Se mordió la lengua al pensar en cuan egoísta había sido ese pensamiento.

Ahora tenía una responsabilidad, una que hasta dos años más dependería de ella. ¿Acaso no se había alejado de eso?

Por años fue ella y solo ella. Ahora volvía a tener una vida que cuidar y mantener. Se apresuró a salir de ese café en el que estaba, el aire le faltaba encerrada ahí. Se sorprendió al ver frente a ella una cabeza rubia conocida. Era Yuri y al fin veía al amigo. Era un joven de cabellera negra y con lentes que sonreía nervioso siendo jalado por su hijo.

No intentó si quiera acercarse. No quería que el día de otro se arruinara.

Casi anochecía y cansada terminó en un bar.

-No quiero nada bajo de alcohol, dame algo fuerte-dijo al barman.

Él le dio su bebida sin pestañear.

¿La culpa jamás se iría? ¿Por qué tenía que morir Nikolai?

Pensó en su decisión de irse, ¿lo hizo por ese hombre o porque a pesar del apoyo de Nikolai se sentía sola? ¿Qué acaso no todas las madres morían por sus hijos y no pensaban en dejarlos solos? ¿Se le hizo fácil a ella? ¡No! Pero la distancia y esa determinación insana de no volver al país que tanto la había lastimado hicieron posible que no intentara volver a Rusia.

Nunca creció en algún ambiente amoroso, nadie le dio amor confiable, quizás la apreciaban pero nunca la amaban. Ni siquiera el padre de Yuri. Fue criada por unos tíos que más trabajaban que cualquier otra cosa. Ella solo vivía, no tenía motivos. Estaba confundida.

Hasta que llegó Plisetsky y se enamoró y se embarazó y él se fue. Para la Niurka adolescente fue horrible saber que de nuevo nadie la amaba. Esperó que el niño que crecía en vientre sí la quisiera. Yuri era pequeño, muy pequeño cuando nació. Sintió un gran amor por él al instante en que lo vio. Pensó que al fin iba a tener ese amor eterno que ella tanto ansiaba.

No sabe cuando sucedió ese quiebre. O quizás ya estaba ahí y ella no lo notó.

Ese segundo hombre, de nombre Burean, solo fue su escape. Lo sabe y no quiere decirlo.

Niurka ya caía de su silla, su vaso derramaba  liquido y el barman la miraba con disimulo. Hasta que se calló. Varias manos  se  acercaron con intención de ayudarla pero las rechazó. Se levantó sola y  se fue caminando. A paso tambaleante llegó y se quedó parada un momento.

Yuri. Él único que quedaba para amarla no la quería, es más, la odiaba, y era culpa de ella. Solo ella. Pero ella no soportaba tanta culpa que caía como si fuera una lluvia y empapaba su cuerpo.  No quería pagar por sus pecados, no. Estaba bien en Francia, alejada, sola y viviendo por vivir.

No quería aquella culpa.

Subió las escaleras con pasos vacilantes, sus tacos resonaban en el piso. Llegó al pasillo del segundo piso y se detuvo nuevamente. Enfocó su mirada y la detuvo en Yuri. Él estaba descalzo en medio del pasillo mirándola entre molesto y asombrado.

-Es mejor que te vayas si vas a venir así, no quiero una ebria en mi casa- dijo él.

Niurka solo sentía culpa y agonía, el alcohol aumentaba todo ello. Ver a Yuri solo hizo que en su estado viera la culpa encarnada en su hijo.

-¿Me escuchas? ¡Estas ebria!-gritó Yuri al ver que su madre solo lo miraba. Se acercó hacia ella para votarla, sería una total vergüenza para su abuelo que alguien en ese estado este en su casa, a su memoria, y a ¡Yuuri!

Yuri tomó a su madre del brazo para intentar bajarla por las escaleras. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. No la quería, no junto a él.

-Es…mi…casa…también- habló Niurka entre hipidos.

Yuri solo negó y arrugó la nariz al sentir aquel fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Mejor duerme afuera-comenzó a decir.

-¡No! Eres…un mocoso malcriado. ¿Echarás a la calle a tu madre?

-Tú no eres mi madre.

-Claro que sí.

-¡No, y vete ya!

Ambos habían bajado las escaleras y estaban en la sala.

-Yo te tuve en mi vientre por 8 meses, soy tu madre.

-Por 13 años estuviste lejos de mí.

-Te llamaba.

-¡Llamabas a mi abuelo!- gritó Yuri.

-Preguntaba por ti pero tú no querías hablar conmigo…

Yuri estaba enfurecido, Niurka lo miraba de igual manera. Sus ojos, los de ambos, mostraban el dolor que habían sentido en su vida, enfrentándose.

-¡Estaba enojado contigo! ¡Me dejaste por un hombre! ¡Tú! ¡Mi madre!

-Yo, yo, estaba enamorada, eres un niño- Niurka intentaba alejar de Yuri mientras este avanzaba.

-¡NO! No soy un niño, ¡cuando lo era me dejaste, ni un adiós, mi abuelo tuvo que decirme que te habías ido!, ¿acaso sabes lo que duele que tu madre te deje y teniendo solo 3 años? ¡No, porque solo pensabas en ti!, siempre en ti, no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres, y ahora vienes como si nada… debes irte, ¡ahora, vete como antes pero ya ni regreses!

Niurka se quedó pasmada mientras veía a Yuri llorar y gritar. Pero ella también tenía cosas qué decir.

-No me iré, no puedo, si me voy…la culpa- y comenzó a llorar- Yuri, tú, ¡eras el único que me podía querer como quería!- Yuri la miró confundido- pero no lo hiciste. Me fui porque creí en él, caí como tonta. Tengo suficiente de esto, quiero tranquilidad…

-¿Qué dices?-le dijo confundido, Yuri pensaba que a su madre el alcohol le había llenado el cerebro.

-¡Que quiero tranquilidad! Sé un buen niño y vete a tu cuarto- Niurka hizo el intento de tomar del brazo a Yuri para llevarlo a su cuarto pero este se alejó. 

-Estas ebria, no hago caso a ebrias.

-¡Ve a tu cuarto!- gritó Niurka, enfurecida, no quería ver más aquellos ojos acusadores.

-¡No!

Niurka solo oyó el sonido porque no se dio cuenta cuando movió su mano. Su ebriedad se fue al ver a Yuri con el rostro volteado y sujetándose su mejilla.

No habló ni se alejó de ahí. Por una vez quiso acercarse a su hijo y consolarlo. Pero unas manos fueron más rápidas. Aparecieron muy rápido,  cuando salió del shock, Yuri ya no estaba frente a ella. Se sentó en el sillón, su cabeza en el respaldo, la culpa y el odio hacia sí misma consumiéndola.

 

 


	14. Nuevo destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto pero no quiero dejar de publicar mucho tiempo que después ya no regreso jeje ok, no  
> Gracias por comentarios y/o kudos

Yuri sintió dolor. Mucho dolor. El suficiente como para dejar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Se toco la mejilla y la sintió caliente.

Ella estaba sorprendida y con los ojos rojos abiertos.

Pero no la vio. Su rostro volteado hacia un costado no le permitía verla. Y él no quería hacerlo.

La odiaba, quería que se muriera y al dejara. Él no la quería con ella. Era una desconocida que solo volvió porque no tuvo otra opción. Yuri estaba bien solo. Sin nadie que lo molestara, ninguna sombra nocturna que dejaba dinero y ya. Pensó en lo que decía Yuuri de Niurka.

“Es tu madre”.

¡NO! Una madre no dejaba abandonado a su hijo a los 3 años. No.

Al final se lo agradecía. No sabía el infierno que hubiera pasado si ella se quedaba. Nikolai fue suficiente y más.

Pronto unas manos tomaron a Yuri. Lo guiaron a su dormitorio. Yuri solo se dejó, agradeció en silencio que lo hayan alejado de Niurka. No quería verla más. Ni a ella ni a sus excusas baratas.

Yuuri lo hizo entrar al baño dentro de su cuarto y lo sentó en el váter que estaba con la tapa encima. Le dio un paño pequeño húmedo y frío para que se lo pusiera en el rostro y  Yuri así lo hizo. Lo calmó. Sus manos temblaban aunque el intentaba calmarse con todas sus fuerzas. No quería demostrar ni un solo sentimiento que fuera debido a ella. Nunca jamás.

De sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas y sus manos siguieron temblando. Yuuri se puso en cuclillas y lentamente arrebato el paño que le dio y reemplazo la mano de Yuri por la suya. Ahora era Yuuri quien lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

-Siento que hayas visto eso- dijo Yuri.

Yuuri asintió. Él comprendía pero no aceptaba la violencia entre familia y menos de una madre a su hijo. Su madre nunca lo golpeo, siempre fueron palabras que lo enseñaron a ser una buena persona, los golpes no.  Además Niurka estaba ebria. Yuri se preguntaba qué enseñanza sería la que daría a Yuri si tenía aquel comportamiento tan desagradable.

El único afectaba iba a ser Yuri.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Yuri- Yuuri bajó el pañuelo y sus ojos conectaron con los de Yuri. Azules contra marrones. La promesa estaba ahí y Yuri creía en ella con toda su alma.

Abrazó a Yuuri e intentaba calmar sus sollozos pero que Yuuri le abrace de vuelta solo logro que comenzara a llorar aun más fuerte.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente Niurka no fue vista en todo el día, cuando llego la noche menos. Así pasó una semana y Yuri tuvo la certeza que había sido abandonado.

Otra vez.

Yuuri pronto iba a tener que regresar a Detroit y surgió el problema.

¿Qué iba a ser Yuri solo?

Yuri dijo que tendría que trabajar, no quedaba de otra. Niurka no le había dejado nada y cualquier herencia que le hubiera dejado su abuelo no podría ser recibido hasta los dieciocho.

Además, Yuri le advirtió a Yuuri que no podría ir a las autoridades. Solo lo mandarían a algún orfanato y Yuri solo había oído que esos lugares eran de lo peor, no sabía si era cierto pero por ello se negó rotundamente a ir a alguna autoridad, a pesar de los pocos ruegos de Yuuri.

Por otro lado, Yuuri no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. Ahora era él el que compraba comida y la llevaba pero pronto los gastos no solo serían comidas;  luz, agua, entre otros gastos que dudaba pudiera costear Yuri con cualquier trabajo que consiga al ser menor de edad. Temía por Yuri.

Entonces surgió la idea. ¿Podría llevarse a Yuri a Detroit?

Lo pensó todo ese día hasta que Yuri notó su distracción. Era de noche y ambos comían en la cocina de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?-preguntó Yuri.

Yuuri no sabía cómo mencionar la idea que tenía rondando por su cabeza toda la tarde pero se dio ánimos para soltarlo. Después de todo quedaba poco para volver a Detroit.

-El próximo miércoles vuelvo a Detroit, Yuuri- soltó.

Yuri se quedo con la cuchara alzada y la mirada baja, su flequillo le impedía apreciar su reacción. Pero luego siguió comiendo.

-¿Ya, verdad? –Yuri se rio nervioso.-Pues si te tienes que ir, ve. No hay más que puedas hacer aquí después de todo.

Yuri intentaba no mostrar sus sentimientos, notó Yuuri. En poco tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar las diferentes emociones que tenía Yuri. Desde la felicidad hasta la tristeza oculta. Ahora Yuri intentaba no mostrarse débil. Si se iba Yuuri él se quedaba solo. Realmente solo.

Yuuri no iba a dejar que su amigo se sintiera así. Ni tampoco que sobreviva sabiendo que era menor de edad y también que su madre lo hubiera abandonado envés de esforzarse en hacer las paces con él, al menos eso.  

Recordaba claramente los sollozos de Yuri, aferrado a él, después de estrellarse con la realidad, su madre no lo quería en su vida.  Nunca lo iba a hacer. Por eso se fue y lo dejó.

-Yuri-llamó- en realidad, quería decirte algo.

Esta vez Yuri sí lo miró.

-Quisiera que vengas conmigo a Detroit.


	15. Dejarse ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasado! Lamento la tardanza, simplemente no tengo excusas. Pero me vino una inspiración y no dudé en tomar mi laptop y ponerme a escribir, siento este capítulo alguito profundo y con tantito de ooc, espero que me sepan perdonar si caigo en ello, ¡intentaré no caer en eso! yeste capítulo tiene 2k, ¡bravo para mi!
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo. Y mantengamos la OTP Yuuyu/Yuruuri a flote.

 

 

Hubo muchos pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Yuri cuando oyó lo que dijo Yuuri.

Irse a Detroit con él.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. No sabía qué decir. Aunque rápido le llego a la mente que una respuesta afirmativa era la que mas deseaba. E iba a decirlo. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

No podía.

Yuri no deseaba ni en broma volver a si quiera intentar hablar con su madre. Para él, esta había muerto. No era nada difícil hacerse a la idea considerando que ella nunca fue verdaderamente parte de su vida. Además, dejando de lado eso, la escuela. Bien podría seguirla de alguna manera en Detroit, junto a Yuuri sabía que podría pero no quería que Yuuri cargara con un joven abandonado a su espalda. Él tenía sus propias preocupaciones y Yuri sabía que podría solo. Tenía a Mila y una fuerte capacidad de superarse.

ꟷNoꟷ dijo Yuri, mirando fijamente a Yuuri. Quería que el notara que estaba firme en su decisión.-Te lo agradezco pero no será necesario.

ꟷPero, Yuri, tú solo no podrás...

ꟷSí podré y tú me ayudarásꟷ Yuuri le dio una mirada confundida. Yuri se noto algo nervioso antes de volver a hablar.ꟷ Hay muchas maneras en que me puedes ayudar, Yuuri. Pero irme a Detroit no es una de ellas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Yuri se repetía que estaba bien haber rechazado irse con Yuuri y Yuuri buscaba comprenderlo. Pero todo fue dicho. Yuri no iría a Detroit.

 

* * *

 

 Al día siguiente Mila fue de visita. Y encontró a Yuuri ahí. Ella no pudo contener su emoción, incluso Yuri tuvo que detenerla de su casi asfixia a Yuuri.

ꟷ ¡Me encantas!ꟷdecía ella, ꟷjunto a Yuri no hemos dejado de seguir toda tu carrera, ¡en serio, toda! Incluso nosotros manejamos…

ꟷ ¡Calla, bruja!ꟷ gritó Yuri, mandando un manotazo a Mila.

_Eso había estado cerca._

Yuuri sentía una combinación de incomodidad con agradecimiento hacia aquella chica rusa. Se sentía incómoda porque Mila no paraba de lanzar juegos de palabras hacia Yuri haciendo que este la golpee o amenace. Y agradecido porque podía imaginar a Yuri siendo cuidado por una amiga con facilidad para hacerlo cambiar de estado de ánimo.

Los tres pasaron una noche en que las amenazas gritadas, incomodidades y una chica gritando por auxilio en medio de carcajadas fueron escuchadas por todo el vecindario.

Cerca de la medianoche, Mila dijo que se quedaría. Yuuri no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. ¿Mila sabría que dormía junto a Yuri? Después de todo ella tenía 19 años, toda una joven vivaracha y juguetona. Sentía vergüenza al pensar en la reacción de ella. Aunque esto desencadenaba otras preguntas en Yuuri, ¿Porqué sentirse de ese modo? Hasta la madre de Yuri sabía. No era con ninguna otra intención más que apoyar emocionalmente y físicamente con su compañía a Yuri.

Cuando la vergüenza al ver como Mila se estiraba y bostezaba como indicando que pronto iría a la cama, Yuuri recordaba a Yuri despertando llorando y asustado. Eso hacía que dejara cualquier intento en decirle a Yuri que por esa noche él dormiría en el cuarto de invitados.

Yuuri vio como Yuri, en cambio, solo estaba medio adormilado a su lado en el sofá. Seguramente cansado de la tarde divertida junto a su amiga.

La televisión ya había cambiado y ahora comenzaba una nueva película cuando Mila se levantó del sillón. Moviendo a Yuri por los hombros lo despertó.

ꟷ¿Dónde voy a dormir, Yuri?ꟷpreguntó.

Yuri la miró molesto, al parecer sí se estaba durmiendo ya.

ꟷEn la habitación de invitados.

Mila se mostró algo confundida, Yuuri bajo la mirada al observar que Mila lo miraba. Casi veía la pregunta escrita en el aire, ¿Dónde duermes tú? Pero al parecer el cansancio era mucho y Mila solo dijo adiós y se fue a dormir.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado. Un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención.

ꟷVamos a dormir nosotros también, Yuuri.

Ambos subieron hacia el cuarto de Yuri.

 

* * *

 

 Ese día era lunes. Yuuri se despertó antes que Yuri y vio el refrigerador casi vacío. Subió al cuarto a bajar su billetera. Yuri dormía como un gatito.

Al regresar Yuuri pensó el algo. Yuri no iría con él a Detroit, eso estaba claro entonces, ¿cómo ayudarlo?

Hasta que cumpla dieciocho faltaban dos años en los cuales estaría solo. Tendría que ir a estudiar y eso le tomaría gran parte del día como para tener un trabajo con buena paga que pueda mantenerlo.

Él creía en la capacidad de Yuri, en el tiempo que tenían de amistad sabía del carácter inquebrantable de su amigo pero también que no podía todo.

Un mensaje en su celular lo alertó. Vio la hora, las nueve de la mañana, se apresuró a hacer el desayuno. En un momento pudo tomar su teléfono para ver quién le había mandado el mensaje.

Era Pichit.

"Yuuri, tienes que venir ya a Detroit, la competencia se ha adelantado, tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento y comenzar tu preparación ya. Celestino está molesto por tu partida. Regresa lo más antes posible."

Fue como un baldazo de agua fría cayéndole.

Su vida era patinar, no podía perderse una sola oportunidad si deseaba volver a ganar otro GPF. Su carrera ascendía pero Yuri lo necesitaba.

ꟷ ¿En qué piensas?

Yuuri saltó sorprendido.

Yuri lo miraba confundido. Ya estaba vestido, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una playera con un león rugiendo. Yuuri se dio cuenta que Yuri tenía muchas de aquellas playeras.

ꟷYo solo…

ꟷOh, hiciste desayuno, genialꟷ dijo feliz Yuri, sin notar, o dejando pasar, el nerviosismo de Yuuri, sentándose en la mesa.

Yuuri lo observo mientras Yuri casi devoraba la comida, no era muy educado a la hora de comer. Pero eso solo divertía a Yuuri.

Mientras lo miraba sintió que no podría dejarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo? Aunque Yuri intentara ser lo más fuerte posible aun era demasiado joven, necesitaba de una mano y Yuuri quería ser ese apoyo.

ꟷYuri, siempre contarás conmigoꟷ Yuri lo miro confundido pero se sonrojo.

ꟷT-tú también, Yuuriꟷ murmuró Yuri a su vez.

 

* * *

 

 Esa noche, luego de que a Yuuri casi le ataque un dolor de cabeza supo qué hacer. Una manera de ayudar a Yuri. Y también de que Yuri dejara de golpearle en hombro al estar distraído. Ya habría un moretón ahí.

Mientras de nuevo veían televisión y Yuri casi este dormido, Yuuri decidió dejar salir su idea. Después de todo al día siguiente se iría. Era ahora o nunca.

ꟷYuriꟷ llamó.

Yuri se enderezó rápidamente.

ꟷ ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Conteniendo una sonrisa Yuuri respondió.

ꟷEstuve pensando, sé a qué te enfrentas con la partida de… _ella_ ꟷ se agradeció no llamar madre a Niurka frente a Yuri, Yuri solía enfurecerse cuando lo hacía.ꟷ Ahora estás solo, y aunque tienes a Mila ella también tiene vida a parte, por eso pensé en que el problema que más se te va a presentar es sobre el dineroꟷ Yuuri alzo una mano cuando Yuri quiso hablarꟷ y sé que dijiste que trabajarías. Pero no puedes, eso solo llamaría la atención de las autoridades, ellos llamarían a tu madre y si Niurka no quiere terminar en prisión por desatenderse de su hijo vendría y sé que tú huirías o incluso algo peor.ꟷ ahora Yuri estaba callado escuchándoloꟷ, creo que para hacerte todo algo más fácil y que tu relación con Niurka sea lo mas mínimo, yo…podría ser algo así como tu donador de dinero, ꟷante la cara de confusión de Yuri, Yuuri se apresuró a aclararseꟷ, Digo, lo necesitarás para comer y tus estudios, el internet, ropa, Yuri, deseo ayudarte, si me permites creo que esta sería lo mejor que podría darte. Además planeo visitarte cada que pueda. Mañana vuelvo a Detroit, no quiero dejarte solo.

ꟷYuuri, no, eso sería aprovecharse y sería un idiota.

ꟷClaro que no- Yuuri le corto- lo idiota sería no aceptar, no es caridad, ni nada parecido, es mi deseo de ayudar…

ꟷ ¡Pero no lo necesito!

Evitando soltar un suspiro de exasperación, Yuuri prosiguió.

ꟷ Claro que lo necesitas, ¡como planeas mantenerte!

ꟷ Yo puedo solo, no soy un niño, tengo dieciséis y…

ꟷ Si trabajas en cualquier lado te pedirán el permiso de tus padres, Yuri.

ꟷNo me importaꟷ dijo Yuri comenzando a enojarse, si es que no lo estaba ya.ꟷ Puedo solo.

Yuri comenzaba a dejar de escuchar y molestarse. Sin pensarlo, se levanto pero Yuuri no lo dejo irse.

ꟷ Escúchame ꟷ dijo Yuuri, con claro gesto de molestia. Yuri se sorprendió mucho al verlo.-ꟷ Te ayudaré con el dinero, Yuri, estas en una situación fuera de tu alcance.

Yuri solo apretaba sus labios, buscando algo más qué decir. Lástima que Yuuri tuviera toda la razón y no haya mucho más que rebatir.

Viendo que Yuri se había quedado sin nada que decir, Yuuri soltó la mano de Yuri y se volvió a sentar. Todo aquel arrebato le había salido de la nada pero ver a Yuri no dejarse ayudar, ni siquiera por él, lo había molestado. Ser independiente estaba bien, pero alguna ayuda siempre era buena y Yuri la iba a necesitar.

 

* * *

 

 Martes, faltaba un día para que Yuuri volviera a Detroit. Ambos se despertaron incómodos por la conversación del día anterior. Yuuri se levantó temprano y salió. Yuri no pudo dormir pensando en lo que había dicho. ¡Había actuado como un adolescente caprichoso! En el fondo sabía que si iba a necesitar de la ayuda de Yuuri. Pero quería hacerle ver que podía solo y por ello no dejaba que Yuuri sintiera lastima por él. Si, se había quedado sin madre y había perdido a su abuelo. Técnicamente estaba solo. No quería ni imaginar los problemas legales que todo esto había traído. Pero no por eso quería ser visto con pena o lástima.

Lamentable para él, estando despierto en la noche había dejado las lágrimas fluir. Su vida había sido muchísimo más fácil antes de la pérdida de su abuelo. Solo se preocupaba en seguir a Yuuri y estudiar, vivir normalmente. Ahora parecía que el mundo se le venía encima, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Estaba cansado, frustrado…incluso su enamoramiento por Yuuri, esa parte suya, estaba confundía.

Los meses pasados que venía conversando con Yuuri le habían hecho ver una nueva faceta. O mejor dicho, una faceta de Yuuri, no solo ese crush inalcanzable, sino al humano, y era difícil despegarlos a ambos uno del otro. Yuri no sabía comportarse con el verdadero Yuuri, se daba cuenta. Era todo confuso.

Mierda, ¡que solo tenía dieciséis malditos años!

_Y una madre que no se puede llamar madre y a mi crush de la vida como amigo._

Cuando se levanto y fue a la cocina Yuuri no se encontraba. Antes de que cualquier emoción de desesperación al no encontrarlo aflorara, Yuuri volvió con varias bolsas que dejo en la cocina. Yuri se acerco tímidamente.

Yuuri no parecía molesto pero tampoco amigable. Yuri pensó que no debía importar eso. En unos pequeños segundos vino la realización de lo diferente que actuaba con Yuuri. Con él era más abierto en algunos ámbitos pero siempre tenía cuidado en qué decir, nunca estaba al completo relajado, quiso pensar al principio en que era porque recién lo conocía pero después de meses y que siguiera con la sensación. Era estresante. Él había dejado ver en contadas ocasiones su personalidad explosiva pero no del todo. Que Yuuri sea su patinador favorito, su crush favorito, su persona favorita, cambiaba todo en él.

Ahora viéndolo acomodar las compras, luego de las desgracias de su vida, supo que debía finalmente abrirse a él. Dejarlo ser su amigo. Poner aquel enamoramiento de niño a un lado, porque ahora solo necesitaba un amigo. Y quería que Yuuri lo fuera.

ꟷHey, katsudon, ¿trajiste helado? ¡Amo el helado!ꟷsoltó casi gritando, logrando que Yuuri volteara a verlo muy confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Yurio?

Yuri quiso irse a ocultarse bajo su almohada pero no,  _dejarse ver_ , se repitió mentalmente.

ꟷ ¿Sabías que tengo una página de Facebook dedicada a ti?

  
  



	16. Hasta pronto

Y el día llegó.

Yuri decidió acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

Esos pocos días que pasaron fueron significativos. Yuuri sentía que ahora de verdad eran _amigos_ con Yuri. Ya no solo por redes sociales, sino que ahora podía recordar expresiones y actitudes junto a las palabras que soltaba Yuri. La manera de mirarlo cuando se aguanta soltar algún improperio frente a él. La mueca que hace cuando se aburre, infinitamente según él.

Su rostro emocionado y juguetón al golpear su hombro para llamar su atención. Incontables expresiones que tenía grabado en la retina. Eso lo hacía feliz.

A pesar que su llegada había sido por un motivo de tristeza se siente bien que en el poco tiempo con Yuri lo haya ayudado a no hundirse. Yuuri creía fervientemente que había sido de ayuda.

-¿Para el Campeonato Mundial?-pregunta Yuri.

Ambos se encuentran en el aeropuerto, las despedidas ya dadas.

-Si-responde Yuuri-, Celestino ya me necesita ahí. No puedo retrasar más mi entrenamiento.

Yuri está triste, desde que amaneció ese día quería tomar la muñeca de Yuuri y amarrarlo a su cama pero no podía. Era sumamente irresponsable y además él jamás haría nada que interrumpiera la carrera de su patinador favorito.

-Será bueno volver a verte patinar-suelta Yuri, algo sonrojado y sin mirar al rostro de Yuuri.

Yuuri sonríe suavemente al oír a Yuri. Sabe que a veces su amigo es muy difícil para expresar sus emociones.

-¿Me acosarás con tus páginas?-dice Yuuri divertido.

Yuri salta como gato erizado y con un gran sonrojo golpea a Yuuri en el hombro.

-¡No te interesa!- Yuri se cruza de brazos. Desde que le dijo a Yuuri sobre ser su fan número uno este lo tomó a broma. Sabía que estaba agradecido pero parecía no poder evitar divertirse a costa de su enojón amigo.  A Yuri eso lo molestaba, no le gustaban que le hicieran bromas, ni siquiera Yuuri.

-Está bien, está bien, no te molesto- Yuuri intenta calmarlo.

Yuri quería seguir molesto. Si no podía estar en ese estado se pondría a llorar. No quería que Yuuri se fuera. Sentía que todos lo dejaban.

Abuelo, madre, ¿nadie podía quedarse siempre con él? Resopló.

-¿Me llamarás?- suelta de improviso. Tiene miedo que Yuuri se olvide de él y lo deje de lado.

Yuuri asiente.

-Mañana a primera hora-y después con una sonrisa-, y todos los días.

El altavoz instando a los tripulantes acercarse a embarque para subir al avión distrae a Yuuri de ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro de Yuri.

Yuuri toma su maleta y se pone en la fila. Yuri está a un lado suyo, con su capucha puesta.

Cuando solo faltan cinco personas para que Yuuri ingrese, Yuri toma su mano.

-Te extrañaré- dice con voz baja. A pesar de la concurrencia Yuuri lo logra oír perfectamente.

Sonríe antes de hablar.

-Igual yo.

Después Yuri lo suelta y Yuuri sigue su camino.

Iba a pasar algo de tiempo antes de volverse a ver.

Cuando ya no hay rastro de Yuuri, Yuri muerde sus labios para no dejar salir los sollozos que parecen querer reventarlo.

Tenía el consuelo de que no era un adiós solo un hasta pronto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YURI PLISETSKY, hijo mío, amado mío.  
> Bien, no tengo excusas, solo que entré a trabajar y pues eso.   
> Siento que este sea corto, prometo que el siguiente será más largo :'3  
> Gracias por los kudos y demás.   
> Besos <3


	17. Solo

Capitulo 17:

Solo

 

Los días pasaron lentos hasta el comienzo de las clases. Ya era su último año de secundaria, luego tendría que prepararse para sus exámenes y con empeño ingresar a la universidad.

De esto último había  una cuestión que sabía llegaría en algún momento de su vida. Ahora que no estaba Yuuri podía darse un tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello.

Debía ser algo en lo que estaba inmerso y gustarle. Mucho.

_Como Yuuri. No. Agg. ¡Yuri, vuelve al camino de tus pensamientos!_

Yuri no se veía a sí mismo haciendo algo que no le gustara. Además, sus decisiones siempre le exigían ser el mejor en lo que fuera.

Decisiones, decisiones.

_Malditas decisiones._

Llegó al supermercado a comprar algo de comida. Compró muchas cosas como para no salir de su casa toda la semana. Mila había prometido ir a ayudarlo con el almuerzo, después de todo ella ya había terminado la escuela.

Cuando tuvo que pagar, sacó del dinero que Yuuri le dio con algo de reticencia. No quería usarlo, no planeaba hacerlo, pero más le molestaba tener que usar el dinero de _ella_.

Si solo pudiera trabajar sería mejor todo.

Llegar a casa fue cansado. Cuando estaba Yuuri él lo ayudaba.

Mientras veía televisión en la tarde, recordó cuanto le gustaba molestar a Yuuri con sus pies, colocándolos en su regazo y moviéndolos para no dejarlo concentrarse en lo que sea que estuvieran viendo.

Por la noche, mientras cenaba solo, le invadió la tristeza que a lo largo del día solo había crecido como bola de nieve.

Las lágrima vinieron solas y él siguió comiendo.

Potya llegó y maulló a su dueño. Yuri la recogió y junto a ella subió a su cuarto a dormir.

Extrañaba a Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Las horas para bajarse del avión y poder pisar tierra pasaban lentas para Yuuri. Ya era de noche y desde su lugar cerca a la ventana veía el cielo semi estrellado y no podía evitar pensar en Yuri.

Cuando estuvieron cerca al rio Neva y vislumbró ese espectáculo mágico de aquel puente abriéndose junto a todas esas luces. Pero más mágico fue observar el rostro de Yuri rodeado de azul. Hermoso azul. Incluso con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Yuri era como un ángel.

No sabía cómo era que Yuri haya podido soportar todo tan joven. Los ángeles no debían llorar pero lo hacen cuando la tristeza los desborda.  No es que se pensara viejo, pero a la edad de Yuri, todos sus problemas se resumían en avanzar en el patinaje. Lograr alcanzar mayores puntuaciones con coreografías que deslumbraran y no dejarse vencer por la presión de todos. No que fueran fáciles de sobrellevar pero al lado de los problemas de Yuri, sentía que fue un llorón.

Se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró. Esperaba que Yuri esté bien.

 

* * *

 

No se sentía nada bien.

Sentía que todo le molestaba y solo quería quedarse en cama. Cosa que hizo. No salió de su cama en todo el día. Intento no pensar en nada mientras miraba a Potya jugar con una media olvidada en el piso.

Parecía que todo lo que Yuuri lo ayudó a resistir a derrumbarse ahora no valía nada.

Estaba desolado.

Pronto llegó el momento en que su estómago sonó y quiso levantarse pero no pudo. Estaba cansado y ni sabía de qué.  

Con un respiro profundo tomó su celular de su mesita de noche y observó la hora.

5pm.

Mila no había venido. No quiso molestarse con ella. No. Pero cuando estabas así, tirado en cama sin ganas de nada, una ayuda era más que bienvenida. No por él, que perfectamente aguantaba no comer. Pero Potya no podía pagar por sus desganas. Ella era tema aparte.

Sacando fuerzas se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. El frió lo invadió y se cubrió con su cobija.

En la cocina felizmente había comida para gato.

_Bien hecho Yuri del pasado que compró para la semana._

Sirvió a Potya y se quedo parado en silencio.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Sus clases comenzaban pronto pero no sabía qué hacer. Y no quería pensar en nada, pero era imposible, su cerebro trabajaba vertiginosamente sin su consentimiento.

Lo primero que pensó fue que en tiempos pasados ahora estaría en su cuarto revisando sus redes mientras en la cocina su abuelo cocinaba para la cena.

Oh, oh.

No debió dejar a sus pensamientos correr por ahí pero fue inevitable.

Ya sin la distracción de Yuuri, todo volvía a él.

Cayó sentado en el piso, su espalda apoyada en un mueble de la cocina, con las manos agarrando firmemente la cobija y se soltó a llorar.

El velo había caído. Yuuri se había ido. La tristeza lo invadía de nuevo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso y también que este capítulo sea así. Pero por experiencia propia sé que el fallecimiento de alguien cercano se toma de diferentes formas. Algunos los superan rápido (lo que se pueda), y otros demoran en aceptarlo. Yuuri fue de ayuda para nuestro Yurio pero ya le llegó el momento y ahora debe afrontarlo solo. En fin, gracias por los comentarios, votos, y en serio, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.


End file.
